Salvation of the Dark Clans
by llwild1992
Summary: The honorable clans of Haruno and Uchiha have feuded for millennia. With a pact sealed in blood Uchiha will seek to destroy them, the children of these two houses are fated mates, forbidden yet undeniable. Can they choose each other? Or Death?
1. Prologue

Salvation of The Dark Clans

Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time, no matter how cliché it sounds, there lived the seven great clans of old. In a time of peace and harmony the clans lived untied as one under a shimmering castle in the middle of a thick wood. One hundred years prior the clans were at war with one another, fooled by a power-hungry Shogun who wanted the clans to be separate, he wanted the clans to destroy each other. That way none of them would realize that together they hold more power over him then he does over them. If the clans were to untie, he would lose the battle.

Seeing the fear in the shogun's eyes they realized this, they wanted to escape from the undermining brutality, under the cover of night each clan went their separate ways, it would take the Shogun hours to realize the betrayal. The greatest worriers from all clans were named kings of their houses and came together for a meeting. No swords, no bodyguards, just the kings and their words. From the seven houses the most legendary swordsmen came to power, Uchiha of the Fan and Haruno of the Ring. Together they created a pact sealed in their own blood.

Shaking their blood-joint hands over a blazing fire they united the clans as one.

Each clan was different; they brought something different to the army that was created. King Haruno was a master strategist; King Uchiha was a bold assassin, famed for their swordsmanship but legendary for their minds and tactics. Together they lead an army of one hundred thousand ninja and samurai alike towards the shogun's palace and gained their freedom and eternal peace.

The wife of King Uchiha looked to her husband in pride and then to King Haruno, "what shall we do with it?" she motioned to the Shogun's palace.

Both kings looked to one another and nodded, "burn it," Uchiha said, "from the ashes of this castle we shall erect our own home, for all of us to live as one."

King Haruno extended his hand towards Uchiha, "ruled by all of us, every king shall have his say in politics, never again shall we be pitted against one another. We rule jointly or not at all."

King Uchiha smirked and took the offered hand, "I once believed you to be my greats rival on the battlefield, now you are my brother."

A revolutionary white marble palace was built in the place of the shoguns, tall towers, amazing balconies, and beautiful gardens stretched as tall and as far as they eye could see. Enough room for every member of the clans to live in. Kings Uchiha and Haruno were elected to be the High Kings, rulers of the seven kings alone. Because of their different specialties it was better to have two kings then one. A new time of peace and equality was celebrated with a gift from the gods of old, a dazzling show of their power light the night as stars fell from the heavens. But that night one star got lost and fell to the earth. A shinning clear stone, hot to the touch, fell into the courtyards of the Kings. After days of simmering, it was still hot.

"It is a gift from the gods." King Uchiha said. "Days have passed and no one can pick it up. It must be a sign that we should use it."

"But, how?" Queen Uchiha said.

"It came to us from the heavens; we should erect a monument to the gods from where it fell."

"No," King Haruno said, "It is a moonstone; my ancestors used the clear stones to heat their tea. We should use it to heat our teapots; all of us should drink from it. Every man, woman, and child; the stone will bring the blessings from the gods into our bodies."

The idea of divine gifts being installed in one's body was too good to pass up. All the kings liked Haruno's idea the best, on a vote they all chose to heat the tea. One a night when the moon waxed they drank to their gods. By sunrise, everyone fell to the floor…dead. Silence summed the castle. No one move, no breaths were heard. Nights later when the moon waned they moved. They had changed.

They hungered as they came alive once again. But they hungered for something unnatural. They wanted blood. The searched and searched for their desires, hundreds of humans were massacred in the weeks to follow the rising of the dead. No more were the seven great clans of old human; they were something to be feared. The prowled the night when others slept and killed without thought for the one thing they wanted; blood.

Uchiha's revel in their new found strength, speed, sense of smell and the heightened sense of hindsight. The best gift of all from the gods was the wings; majestic, smooth, and powerful. Never before had anyone been gifted with flight, to be able to soar with the birds near the heavens and join the gods.

But the Haruno's felt damned. Their virtues of duty and selflessness clashed with the 'gift'. To them it was a curse; the god had punished them for taking in their essences, when they should have not. The houses reach had extended their grasp. They fell upon their swords, in penance for their deeds. But they could not die. Struck with the fear of immortality, to suffer as no others had suffered before, unable to live, to grow and change, and unable to die. To go against creation and walk in the shadows of the night, hunger raging in their bodies for blood, the cortex for all life, and the longing for forgiveness.

The King of the Haruno Clan pondered the stone; the curse sent down from the gods and foolishly accepted by _Their_ followers. It was the key to their demise and salvation. Knowing what he had to do, and ensured that his clan would follow him, King hatched a plan to return them all back to human. Upon hearing of his deeds Uchiha attacked, breaking the bond of brothers and plunging the Haruno's dreams and chances of salvation into darkness.

Order was destroyed, all the clans split between the two High Kings, creating their alliances. The glories castle that had once stood for their bond and valor was left to wither the centuries away. The truth forgotten and a blood soaked rivalry grew. Generation after generation of Haruno and Uchiha held the feud.

Thousands of years passed until someone dared to challenge it, creating a bond that neither side could break. They proved the Uchiha and Haruno could become one once more, and change their damned fate and bring about salvation of the Dark Clans.


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Clans

Chapter one

* * *

In the darkest part of the Konoha mountain range, a black castle is completely covered in shadows. The castle is huge, but the trees are just big enough to hide it, with the help of the waterfall that is to the right of the castle the mist gives it more cover. This is the Haruno Castle where all the members of the Haruno Clan live and train. Most of them are humans that where turned into vampires, only a few are pure vampires. The mountain and trees protect the castle for the now setting sun, meaning the vampires area beginning to wake up.

In the up most tower of the castle, black draped over the windows/French doors. Keeping the sun out, and allowing a beautiful young vampire a few more minutes of beauty sleep. She opens her eyes than immediately shuts them. She repeats the process until her green eyes area comfortable with the candle light that brightened the room.

"(Yawn)" she sits up and stretches her arms and leans on the headboard that is black painted with white stars.

All over the room everything is black, the ceiling, walls, even the chairs and dressers. But to accent the dark colors she has painted stars all over the room. From the first glance you think she has her own night sky in her bedroom, but she really painted ever star consolations, all of them.

Her long pink hair rests at the back of her head in a tight braid. If it was out it would reach her lover back. Unusual for a girl to have pink hair, but this girl is no ordinary girl. She is Sakura Haruno, heir to the Haruno Clan.

Her name means cherry blossom, fitting isn't it because of her hair. She is around eighteen years old, of course a vampire, unlike her fellow clan members she doesn't care about the feud.

In her words "_It's so stupid, those Uchiha's need to get a life and a new hobby!"_

She has been trained as a samurai and is quite powerful. She can summon two swords and use them at the same time. Sakura is an only child because humans killed her mother when she was a young child, and her father being a faithful husband and mate, did not remarry, instead her cared for his only child who he affectionately calls:

"My Cherry Blossom." She doesn't resent or hate the humans for her mother's death, she just wishes the two would move on and get a hobby. Sakura is a kind and caring person by nature but she has quite a temper, especially when the males from the clan come on to her, saying how their babies would be so strong and look so cute because by their words: _"You are so damn hot, everyone even the females come one to you!"_ they all are perverts, all lusting after her because of her rare beauty, well its not every day you see a walking Cherry Blossom.

Sakura looked at the golden clock it read 8:02. She yawned again, and pulled the blood red sheets off of her creamy white legs. She wasn't disgustingly skinny, but solid and curvy, no wonder why the boys where all after her, she was down right drop dead gorgeous. She might give Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty a run for her money.

She made her bed and walked over to the windows and draw the curtains back revealing the night sky, as she was about to open the window/door a knock made her turn around.

"Come in." he voice sang.

"Good mourning my lady." slender woman walked into the room. She was about Sakura's age, and also quite beautiful, dark blue eyes and long blond hair which she kept up in a ponytail with a few loose locks covering her right eye. She was wearing a back sleeveless top showing off her toned stomach showing, with a matching black skirt and fishnet stockings on her lower legs. Sakura turned and smiled at the woman.

"Ino-chan you know that you can call me by my name." Sakura answered, this is Ino Yamanaka-Haruno, she was once a human but Sakura found her abandoned in the woods and half dead, not wanting her to die, Sakura turned her into a vamp. They where best friend from that day forward. The only way Ino thinks she can repay Sakura is to be her lady in waiting.

Sakura sat down at her black and star vanity and took her hair out of its braid, and picked up an ivory brush. After a long period of silence on of them had to speak.

"Do you have new from my Tou-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he is back and would like to see you when you are ready." Ino answered.

"Thank you Ino-chan, is their anything else?"

"No my, I mead Sakura-chan." she smiled and walked out the room shutting the door.

Sakura kept brushing her hair until it was slightly wavy and soft to the touch. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black dress, on the left side a slit was made so she could run and even fight in it. The slit began at the top of her left hip and traveled to the bottom of the dress. On the front end of it a gray circle was embroidered, that 3was the Haruno Clan Crest.

She pulled up some fishnet stockings and walked out of her bedroom. She passed many other vamps on her way; all of them smiled and greeted her.

She stopped in front of a door, made of black wood and pure ivory handles. She pulled the door opened, as it opened all the vampires in the room turned and looked at her. All of them where males, this could get troublesome for our young vampire. Sakura spotted the one she came to see and walked to him, the vampire that was sitting on a throne.

He was smiling at Sakura. His skin was tan and flawless, wearing a blood red cape bearing the Haruno crest on the sides, and possibly the back. Under the cape he wore black armor. His eyes where crimson red, and his hair was just as red, pulled back into a high ponytail. Swords coming out of his belt, he was a samurai.

This is the current leader of the Haruno Clan, Lord Kyo Haruno. Sakura's father and teacher. He is a pure Vampire, and a general, as well as a respected warrior.

as she made it half way to him, she stopped and bowed to him. He smile and got up from the throne, showing off his height, around six foot two! He walked the rest of the way to Sakura, the men bowed as he passed each of them. He stood in front of Sakura and she returned to standing.

He placed his hand on her chin and made her look up at him, she smiled at her father. The men all stared at Sakura, lust showing in their eyes.

"My beloved daughter, I've missed you my Cherry Blossom." he said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"Tou-san welcome back!" she said returning his hug. They separated, he took her hand and they faced the male vampires who where blushing and sweating.

Silence…………..

"We have hared rumors of your beauty," One of them started, he had white eyes and long brown hair. "For once gossips where right." he finished making Sakura blush at his statement.

"My Cherry Blossom, theses vampires are all heirs to their own clans, one of them you will marry."

* * *

well what do you think, please review.

in time i will upload pcs of this story to my home page, but right now its just "My Wish" Character.

ill give youall noticeswhen i do upload them.

GOOD NIGHT! WOW, 12:18 AM!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Clans

Chapter 2

_"One of them you will marry."_

Suddenly Sakura felt uneasy in the room with the other males. They all started to blush and look down at the floor at how Lord Haruno had put it.

"This is Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. Each of them area heirs from powerful and respectable clans all of them willing to help us. My sweet Cherry Blossom, if you mark one of them we can end the feud with the Uchiha Clan. With more vampires on our side we can easily overpower them. Sakura as my heir it is your duty to the can." He said with pride.

"_Sakura as my heir it is your duty to the can." _His words ringed in her head. She couldn't believe it; he _wanted _her to marry for the sake of ending the feud!

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at each of the young suitors, all of them staring at her; she could swear that Naruto kid was drooling! "Are, are," Sakura looked away from all of them, "Are you three conformable with this arrangement?" She asked.

"Ya your beautiful, Believe it!" Naruto spoke out, the other nodded in response.

'That's all I needed to know.' Sakura faked a smile and shook her head. The others looked at her and wondered why she was doing that. Sakura looked back at them, her green eyes showing hate and discussed, not the normal gentleness.

"Tell me," They looked at her, "Is beauty all that matters to you?" when she asked that they all looked to the ground and nodded their heads meaning a yes. Sakura closed her eyes and giggled a little. 'Men!'

"Listen and listen good, I do not care about the feud, nor will I help it in any way, I just want nothing to do with it. I bet you are wonderful young Vampires and have good qualities; maybe you could have been friends if we weren't put in this predicament. But more numbers to overpower the Uchiha Clan is not a good enough reason to me to get married. I'm only eighteen, I want to live my life, not get married. But _when _I get married, I want it to be to someone whom I love, and who loved me, _for _me." She said smiling at them, only Kyo could tell it was a fake smile.

"Sakura," His tone told Sakura he was getting angry, "You don't understand, its your"

"No Tou-san, I understand very well. I understand that you are willing to give me up as _payment _to end this feud!" she shouted banging her foot on the ground creating a small crater.

As Sakura shouted more reasons why she understands her fathers decision, black winds generated out of her back, not shredding the back of the dress. They where small but the right size for her small figure.

"Lady Haruno?" Shikamaru asked with a small yawn at the end of her name.

"No father, I will not help you with this stupid feud, I will not be a pawn for you to use. When I get married it will be to a person I love. Go back to your clans!" She shouted as she flapped her wings and jumped up and flew threw the open window into the night sky.

"She's a spunky one I hate spunky!" Shikamaru stated.

* * *

On the other side of the Konoha forest, under a waterfall a dark blue castle is hidden. This is the Uchiha Clans part of the forest. This castle is guarded by ninja from the clan; all of them are out of sight and well hidden. All vampires from this clan are ninja, trained from birth, ore cross over.

Inside the castle in the biggest room four members are in a meeting, about the feud. Fugaku Uchiha, his wife Mikoto Uchiha, and their sons, firstborn heir Itachi Uchiha, and second born Sasuke Uchiha.

They are the head family of the Uchiha Clan making them the masterminds of the feud. Their family has been behind this feud from the beginning. They have been plotting against the Haruno Clan and the humans for some time now. But now news has spread across the forest about an alliance between the Haruno and other clans.

"My sons, news has spread about the Haruno clan making an alliance to overpower us, has come to my attention." Their father said with his arms crossed and eyes closed. His wife sat next to him, facing their sons.

"Tou-sama, how would they carry out this plan?" Itachi asked mirroring Fugaku's posture.

"Marriage," Mikoto answered, "as you may not know the leader of the Haruno Clan only has one heir a daughter. They are planning to marry her into another vampire clan, in exchange they clan will give Haruno access to their supply of worriers and use them to stop this feud." she finished.

"You have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now that I know what Haruno is up to, I will propose that his heir marry Itachi. As to stop this feud, and bring peace. Then we strike for the inside. Once they get comfortable enough with Itachi being there, you will kill all of them, men, women, and children." Fugaku said opening his eyes showing off how much hate he has for the Haruno Clan.

After hearing what his father had planed Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room, neither of his parents nor his brother cared what he just did. As he stepped out he mumbled to himself.

"I don't care about this feud, and using a young girl to get to the clan, they have gone lower than they should of."

He walked threw a massive door and found himself outside. The waterfall was only seven feet away, but it wasn't making any noise. Sasuke smirked and walked to hit, as her walked threw the blue water, the water seemed to part and allow him to go threw without getting wet.

As he stepped out now you could here the rumble of the falls. He took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

"Silent as ever." he smirked.

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pants pockets and jumped into the trees. Because he is a member of this clan he is a ninja, and like all the rest of the Uchihas, he is quite skilled. He can endure a sever amount of pain and do inhuman things. He started to jump threw the trees from branch to branch. The night air was cold on his skin but that made him feel at peace.

Unlike the rest of the Uchiha clan Sasuke welcomes change, and thinks with a somewhat open mind when he isn't being stubborn, or headstrong. He hates the way his clan takes advantage of others to get what they want. Like what his father is going to attempt with Itachi and the Haruno Heir. Sasuke wished the feud would just end this is pointless.

'Maybe instead of killing the Haruno Clan, why not really end the feud by marring Itachi to the Heir.' Sasuke smirked at that taught. 'When has father listened to me?'

* * *

Sorry for the late update I was possessed with my other story!!!!

Well one word for you:

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 3

Dark Clans

Chapter 3

Sakura flew threw the sky as fast as she could, away from the castle, though she could not leave the forest for the humans live just outside the border. If they saw her in the air they would most likely send out hunters to kill her.

Humans are such simpleminded creatures, not understanding anything that is outside of their own power. They never wish to understand that Vampires and Humans aren't that different if you get passed the whole undead bloodsucker night prowler thing, they would see a race that is intelligent and kind.

She soon saw the northern border that separates Uchiha from Haruno so she decided to land near a river. Because she is so close to the Uchiha territory she would have to be careful, even thought she hates the feud with every fiber of her being, she didn't want to be killed.

As her feet touched the ground she gave out a gasp in pain as the wings slowly where pulled into her back. As the skin recovered the holes she tried to hold in a scream of pain.

'Haven't done that in a wile.' she rubbed her shoulders and started to walk to the river. She noticed that the water was unusually calm, normally it would be running and making a louder noise than it was. Plus the Uchiha Castle was supposedly under this water fall, so shouldn't it be covering it?

As she got closer she saw that the water wasn't moving. She wrinkled her nose and got closer, even though she was on the Haruno side she was very close to the Uchiha castle, she would have to keep her guard up. She looked to the side and smiled, a dam of rocks where blocking the water.

'If the water is trapped, than how is the castle still hidden?' she smirked as stood at the end of the falls.

'I knew it a ninja illusion.' Sakura looked all around her then placed one foot on the first rock and climbed up on it.

'Okay its stable.' she smirked and began to walk on each rock, sometimes jumping to the ones that had valleys in between other rocks. Once she reached the rock that was in the middle she stopped and stood. The waterfall is the dividing line between the clans meaning the middle of the falls was where she had to sop.

'This it the closest that I've been to the Uchiha Clan ever, I wonder what it would be like to meet a member that was somewhat like me, who didn't care about the feud. At least I'd know that all of them weren't as thickheaded as my father thinks.' Sakura slowly sits on the rock and grips her legs.

'I was flying for about three hours and its summer so the sun will be coming up soon.' Sakura calculated how long she could be out here. She knows her land well enough to know what caves can provide the best darkness if she every gets stuck outside when the sun was coming up.

'I wonder what the Clans would be like if the feud ended, we once worked side by side with each other, even allowing marriages between the clans to take place.' Sakura smirked and giggle at that thought, she lowered her head into her knees and continued to laugh.

'Of course that is impossible to think of.' she felt a strong wind blow passed her, moving her hair showing off the other gray circle on the back of her dress.

* * *

Sasuke traveled all through the territory, he only had a little more to go then her wound end up on top of the falls that covered the castle.

He always did like to go on long walks when he needed to clear his head. His mother and he always use to do this together; even Itachi would sometimes go with them. but when he turned ten his father got more into training Itachi, so Sasuke was left alone, is mother was allays watching Itachi, so he had to be by himself when ever her did this.

He had been doing this for about three hours and now he was almost home. He landed on a tree stump that was about eighteen feet away from the falls. He started to walk to the edge so he could jump down, out of the corner of his eyes pick was flowing in the wind.

'What the hell?' Sasuke slowly walked to the pink, as he got closer he say that it was a woman. He estimated by the curves of her body she was around his age. He concealed his presents from her and stood bewildered at her.

She unconsciously ran her hands threw her long hair showing off her face, and what stood out were her green eyes. Sasuke felt his whole body warm up as he saw her face, unknown to him his face was a light pink color.

He didn't know how long he had stood their, but it was worth it, he had never seen such a rare beauty in all of his life. None of the females from the Uchiha clan where attractive to him, but they sure loved him. A strong wind blue and her hair lifted almost strait up, showing off the small circle.

'S-she's a Haruno!' he shouted in his head. He frowned at the fact she was a member of the opposed clan, and even more at the fact that she was on the Uchiha side, meaning he had to kill her. (When he didn't know that she was still on the Haruno side and not on the Uchiha side.)

* * *

Sakura pulled her long hair back down and looked out into the fading stars, mourning would come in an hour. (Not really I just needed to get this going faster) she enjoyed spending her time staring out into the sky, it made the world seem so much bigger than she was taught to believe by her clan. Suddenly she got the uneasy feeling that she was not alone.

"Stand up slowly!" a males voice vocalized. Sakura slightly turned her head and looked at the male vampire that had found her so close to the Uchiha Clan. Green met black eyes that turned into crimson red.

"I said stand!" He barked again. Sakura got a good look at the man, and her face turned a slight red color.

'Oh…. My….God!' his eyes flashed a darker red color, 'he is hot!'

TBC...

* * *

Well what do you all think? I didn't plan on you all reading this so fast, I only update my stories once it reach 100 hits, but at this rate I might have to plan a head and type the whole thing! Well thanks a lot,

Another word for you:

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Clans

Chapter 4

Outside the Konoha forest a you man was patrolling the skies with a telescope, when out of the corner of his eye he saw long pink hair, and black wings.

'Vampire!' he turned around and ran up to a log cabin.

You could hear the laughter of men, and the giggles of women, they where drunk. The young man pushed himself all the way up to a spiky redheaded man who was sober and frowning at the other men.

"Lord Gaara, I have spotted a vampire, do you wish to kill it?" he whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara just smirked and stood. When he stood other men that where sober and very well fit stood with him.

"Lest go." he said very lowly.

* * *

Sasuke grew very annoyed at this female, she just stared at him, and well he was doing some good staring himself. Neither of them where moving just gaping at each other, their eyes where locked in a glare, it was like time had stopped and neither of them wanted to break it.

'Wow, I've never seen such a cute male vamp. He has to be an Uchiha!' Sakura smirked.

That didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, he realized they had spent about ten minutes just staring at each other, and there was a reason for him being there.

"I said stand." he whispered, it was so low that Sakura thought that she didn't even hear it. Sakura slowly began to stand. Sasuke's eyes followed her every movement, but he always reverted his eyes back to her eyes.

He took one more step to the Haruno vampire and stood almost toe to toe with her. Now that he was standing up state Sakura had to look up while Sasuke had to look down.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" Sakura finally asked. Sasuke was taken aback, what the heck was she talking about?

"Hn." He answered.

'Is that supposed to be an answer?'

"I thought you where an Uchiha?"

"I am."

"HA! So you can talk!" Sakura said pointing to him and smiling. She laughed once more until she realized that Sasuke was still glaring at her. "Can you stop that please?"

"Ah." he answered. Suddenly he saw a vain in Sakura's forehead pop out.

'If he wasn't so damn cute I would probably punch his lights out, I hate one worded answers.' Sakura restrained herself from killing him.

"You're an Uchiha?" Sakura asked as he nodded. "So why don't you kill me?" She asked flashing another smile.

'Why does she keep asking that question? Does she really want to die?' Sasuke smirked.

"I am not armed so what would I kill you with?" he asked.

Sakura smirked and healed hp her hand to the sky, Sasuke watched as green light came from her hand and then disappeared, in its place was a long sword, its handle decorated with cherry blossoms. She smiled once more and healed out the sword to him.

'What the hell was that? Was that the Haruno ability to create weapons?'

"You can use this if you want?" She smiled again, something about her smile felt like she was faking it, Sasuke knew people couldn't smile like that for no reason.

"What if I don't want to kill you?" Sasuke asked giving her back the sword. She took it and as soon as she griped it tight enough it vanished. She turned to the side and looked back up toward the night sky.

"That's fine with me, though I would prefer if you kept up with the so called 'Evil Uchiha Clan' rumors, it makes your clan sound so interesting." she smiled and continued looking at the sky.

"Why are you on the Uchiha's side? Do you really want to die?" Sasuke asked trying to keep himself from staring at her. For some reason Sasuke wanted to look at her, normally he is a cold vampire, ever since child hood he has always been cold. But for some reason when he first looked at her, he felt his cold body warm up.

"I'm not on the Uchiha side I'm on the Haruno side." she said turning to look at him, Sasuke felt another wave of warmth taking over his body. "This river is the dividing line between our clans, and the middle of the river is the exact line." she said smiling once more. Sasuke quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"If you knew that why did you ask me to kill you?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe I just really felt like dieing today, or maybe I thought you would be like the roomers my clan spreads, about how members of this clan are nothing but blood thirsty killers, and how they are mad." She said yet again smiling.

"Don't believe everything you hear, you know nothing about my clan." Sasuke said.

"I don't care." She said suddenly making Sasuke look at her, the look in her eyes showed distance, and hate, as well as disgust, she was so easy to read, yet so hard to understand. "I don't care about my clan one bit, this feud is terrible and it's stupid."

"Ya I think its stupid to." Sasuke said. Suddenly Sakura started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Its just I thought that an Uchiha would never agree with me on the feud. Also, I never thought I would be talking to an Uchiha ever." she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"I don't think we should bother with names." Sakura answered.

"Why?"

"Because this is our first and last meeting." Sakura jumped over the rocks and on to her side.

"Wait!" Sasuke said suddenly, he just jumped over the rocks to her, and he didn't know why he didn't want her to leave.

"Aren't you gonna kill me, I'm on your side?" Sasuke smirked at her, and took hold of her arm pulling her back to him. This made Sakura giggle.

"Your and such a tease, Uchiha, my name is Haruno Sak-" suddenly a loud scream interrupted her. They looked to the side and there standing in front of them where humans.

"Kill the Vampires!" a redheaded man said pointing a sword to them.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

Sorry I've been on vacation for the past few days, I couldn't find a signal, and we've been on the road, and on a few planes, and it's been hectic. Scotland's fun though, once I get to my family's castle than I'll update more often, ill is here close to the end of the month!

Thank you for you support.


	6. Chapter 5

Dark Clans

Chapter 5

* * *

"_Kill the Vampires!" a redheaded man said pointing a sword to them. _

Sasuke felt Sakura tug on his sleeve and felt her pull him over to the forest.

"Are you crazy what if members of your clan see you with me?" He shouted as they ran.

"Do you feel like dieing?" Sakura shouted pulling Sasuke more.

"You where the one who was all 'kill me'." he shouted as he began to run faster.

"Don't let them get away." Gaara shouted, as his hunters ran after Sasuke and Sakura.

"You run pretty fast for…"

"For a female?" she finished as they jumped over a tree that was on the ground.

"No, just I've never spent any time with women before." he said as a branch hit him in the face, and a few leaves where left in his mouth.

"Well, I have to be fast I kind of have a fan club, and they sometimes chase me." She smiled. Sasuke smirked he could see why they would chase her, she was beautiful, and from what he's seen she has an open mind and can think for herself.

'Didn't I just describe myself?' he thought. He looked back at the Haruno and noticed that they where still holding hands, well he didn't know this land and she must have thought she should lead him.

"This way." he pulled him more.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sasuke asked as he noticed she was looking around more than she had.

"Not really, this part of the land is forbidden, it's in the line of the Sun." she smiled.

"You're leading us to our deaths?!"

"Shut up, I know there is a safe place is there, I just don't know the location."

"But sunrise is any minute." Sasuke shouted, this was gong turn ugly.

"Oh, shut it Uchiha, I know what I'm doing." She shouted as she looked back, "damn those hunters are fast, and that redhead was cute." she smirked.

"Haruno!" Sasuke shouted, bringing her back out of her thought.

"Oh, sorry." she blushed. "I wonder what the penalty for bringing an Uchiha onto Haruno land is?" she smiled.

"How can you smile in a time like this, why don't we try to live?" he asked as he pointed to the sky, the sun was coming up.

Suddenly something flew past Sakura's head, and more followed it. the humans where shooting arrows. they had stopped running and where focusing on killing them. Humans must have a one track mind.

"Shit sun arrows!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sun what!"

"They are weapons human's use, they are poisoned by the sun, I don't know how, but get hit with one, twenty-eight hours latter your fried like a chicken." Sasuke said, like he was stating the time of day.

"Oh that sounds like fun." She smiled.

"You are so wired!" Sasuke shouted.

"Think this counts as a first date, running for our lives in the forest while we are about to be cooked by the sun?" Sakura shouted looking up at the sky, its getting lighter.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Yes, when will our next date be?" She smiled.

"Let's focus on living first." Sasuke abruptly stopped, and pulled Sakura into him.

"Uchiha?" Sakura asked as she felt his skin begging to get cold and crawl. Sasuke gasped as his black wings came out of his back and broke threw his shirt.

"This will get us away from them faster." He smirked.

"Well I could have done that." Sakura shouted.

"Die vampire." A man shouted as he shot an arrow at Sakura. Sasuke jumped up and flapped his winds.

"Hold on tight." Sakura tightened her arms around his neck as they flew over the forest as fast as Sasuke could take them.

"Don't let them get away, shoot up at them." The leader shouted as all the men aimed their arrows up at them.

"Sasuke," Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw the humans, "we are about to be shot at faster!" She said gripping him tighter.

"Then fly yourself, I can't go faster with you in my arms."

"Cant."

"What d you…"

"My generation can only generate wings once a day, and well I flew out of the castle." Sakura smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"You…you…you are so annoying." Sasuke shouted as he tried to go faster than their present speed.

"Well at least you've stopped saying Hn and Ah." She smiled.

"Hn is smiling the anything you can do?" he glared at the girl.

"I'll have you know that I am one of the…watch out! Arrow at moon-base."

"Moon-base?"

"Sorry you're not affiliated with samurai tactics, move to the right!" Sasuke did. "No my right."

"Then why didn't you say left." Sasuke shouted feeling more angry than he did when he left his castle, and now how he regretted his decision.

"Shut up!" Sakura said looking back. The humans almost seamed to multiply, and the arrows grew in numbers the more they flew away. "Left, right!"

"You shut up woman and stop telling me how to fly!" Sasuke shouted as arrows where shot up at them.

"Did you just call me woman?" Sakura shouted leaning back. "How dare, look out!" She pulled his head forward and an arrow missed him. Sakura opened her eyes and came face to face to Sasuke, their faces so close, she couldn't help but blush. She pushed his head back and looked down at the men. They where running form the direction they where flying. They planed to trap them.

"Those humans seem to get smarter with every passing hunt." Sakura smirked.

"Are you actually complementing them? They are trying to ki-!" Sasuke suddenly felt something do threw his lower back, and pierce his skin.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke pulled herself over his shoulder and saw an arrow in his lower right side. She looked back art Sasuke whose eyes where half open and his body was drooping.

"Gaara we hit the male, with a number seven sunlight arrow." A man shouted to Gaara.

"He'll be dead soon." Gaara smirked.

"Uchiha," Sakura took his face in her hands and make him look at her, as they started to fall, "Sasuke you need to stay concuss, you need to stay away." she said as she looked down not that they where no longer flying.

"Sasuke I need you to flap your wings, I can't fly and you need to save us. There is a cave near by if you can fly into it I can take that arrow out, but I can only do this if you fly." she said with a stern voice, but Sasuke wasn't responding, he eyes looked lifeless.

"Damn it wake up you basted, I know that you can here me," no response, "listen if we dies than I'm annoying you for the rest of eternity!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he tightened his grip on her and started to flap his wings.

"No way am I dieing with you!" he groaned as the arrow started to really hurt him.

"Over there, you can do it Sasuke!" Sakura said as she pointed to a rock formation.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked, his vision was blurring and he was seeing double, the poison was taking effect.

"Aim for the middle one." Sakura said as she looked at the arrow, it was glowing white that must have been the poison.

Sasuke flew as hard as he could, the sun was almost up and Sasuke was getting lower because he was fading.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the Sun finally broke threw over the land and started to rise.

Sasuke and Sakura felt the light hit their pail skin. They both screamed out, as they did their eyeteeth enlarged and became fangs. Sakura gripped Sasuke's shoulders and pushed her figures into his skin making him more concuss.

"Sasuke fly!" She shouted as she tried to hide her head in his neck. Sasuke kept looking forward as they got only one hundred feet away. The poison was getting stronger and the sun touching his skin was making him feel so weak. But the screaming girl in his arms was keeping his awake; he had to get her to safety. She risked so much to keep him save, so he had to return the favor.

"IN!" He shouted as he flew into the black cave, it was really dark but they could see in the dark, his wings could no longer hold and they retracted. Sasuke spin them so Sakura was on top and he was on the bottom as they landed. They skid across the rocky ground.

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked. He noticed her eyes where closed, she had passed out from the pain. She was breathing and that was all he needed to know. "That's a relief." he said as his head dropped and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the wait this chapter was killer, and I've been working and babysitting and working on my artwork and my other stories, promise to update faster, I've already written then next chapter.

Please review; does this sound like a good story? Anything else I can do?


	7. Chapter 6

Dark Clans

Chapter 6

"_IN!" He shouted as he flew into the black cave, it was really dark but they could see in the dark, his wings could no longer hold and they retracted. Sasuke spin them so Sakura was on top and he was on the bottom as they landed. They skid across the rocky ground._

"_Haruno?" Sasuke asked. He noticed her eyes where closed, she had passed out from the pain. She was breathing and that was all he needed to know. "That's a relief." he said as his head dropped and closed his eyes._

In the Haruno Castle the kind was passing in his chamber, Sakura hadn't returned by daybreak, he was getting worried. It wasn't like her to miss her curfew; he is a good kid, his pride and joy. Like most fathers he is very protective of her and well, he tends to over stress when he's away, but now the air felt cold, like Sakura was hurt.

"My lord, Sakura will, be fine what could happen?" One of the guards who was standing at the door said as he watched his kind run a line threw the floor.

"What could happen? Hunters, Uchihas, the sun, a man hat could make her fall in love with him and make her want to elope!!!!" He shouted, "That's WHAT COULD HAPPEN!!!!!" Okay he was raking this a little far, but hey he's a dad.

a nock at the door caught King Kyo's attention, a slim woman waked into the room, with a bird on her shoulder. Kyo looked carefully at the bird and noticed the Uchiha crest on a rope around the bird's neck; it was an Uchiha messenger bird.

"My King, the Uchihas have sent this bird with a massage." she said as she took the scroll that was in the birds talons, and held it out for the King. He didn't take it right away he spent a few moments glaring from the bird to the scroll, and then he finally snatched it away.

Written in red ink, the Uchiha King made a proposal to end the feud once and for all. Kyo didn't bother to read it out loud, he quickley ripped the parchment into thousands of tiny pieces and threw them on the floor.

"Rubbish, I don't trust that murderous clan and I never will believe them." He said looking back at the bird, "Send it back!" He shouted. Kyo walked to the window and looked out, the shadow of the castle keeping the sun off. "After what happened today, I don't want to loose Sakura's trust. I can't loose her like I lost **Keikoku.**"

* * *

"_Sakura, Sakura are you crying again?" A woman kneeled in front of a crying pink haired chide who had her face berried in her arms, she had a kind face and a warm smile, she placed her hand on the child's head and patted gently, "My dear baby why are you crying?" she asked again this time getting her to look up._

"_Because I fell." Sakura cried, her green eyes full of tears as the woman laughed, "Can you help me up Okaa-san?" her eyes kept imitating tears as her mother stood, shaking her head._

"_No, you're a big girl you can stand up on your own." she smiled as she pulled her long pink hair behind her back._

"_But my knee hurts; can you please pick me up?" She presses again._

"_No Sakura, do it yourself." She said still with a gentle voice. Sakura went back to crying. "Come on baby you can get up now."_

"_Why are you always so mean to me?!" Sakura cried._

"_Please baby, try to get up yourself." Her mother said as she sat on her knees in front of the now waling child. All the wile she smiled as her child cried sitting on the ground, when her crying started to stop her mother stood once again. She turned and started to walk away._

"_Okaa-san wait where are you going?" Sakura asked. This time her mother didn't turn around._

"_I'm going in; you can get up on your own baby. You need to learn to do things on your own, I don't want you to get spoiled, and not do things on your own when you can do them." she said._

"_But why Okaa-san?" Sakura asked._

"_because one of the most important lessons one can learn," she turned and graced her child with a smile, "is to learn the answer to this question; what do we do when we fall down?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "We learn to pick ourselves back up." she smiled as she turned and started to walk off._

"_Okaa-san," Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress, "Waite Okaa-san." She ran toward her mother, smiling. _

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, she was asleep that whole time.

'What a strange dream, I haven't thought about Okaa-san in a long time, where am I?' Sakura looked around the cave, still not taking her head off the 'pillow' her was using.

'What am I lying on?' Sakura placed her hand on the ground and slowly lifted her head up, and then she came in contact with the creature under her. 'The Uchiha!' Sakura used all her strength and pushed herself up and away from the boy she was laying on. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath as she remembered what had happened.

"_Uchiha," Sakura took his face in her hands and make him look at her, as they started to fall, "Sasuke you need to stay concuss, you need to stay away." she said as she looked down not that they where no longer flying. _

Sakura placed her ands on her chest and clenched them trying to suppress her rising fear and panic attack.

"_Sasuke I need you to flap your wings, I can't fly and you need to save us. There is a cave near by if you can fly into it I can take that arrow out, but I can only do this if you fly." she said with a stern voice, but Sasuke wasn't responding, he eyes looked lifeless._

Sakura then remembered the arrow that was in hi back, she had promised to heal it, she slowly made her way to him, each step she healed her back, she had no idea why she was having a sudden panic attack, it was probably because she was hit by the sun, she had heard that it can do all types of things to you.

'Calm down Sakura,' Sakura hovered over Sasuke and gently turned him over, reviving a few grunts and groans from the Uchiha as she did so. As he was not on his stomach she saw the festering wound, blood still leaking out, her sleeping on his chest didn't help the situation, she had no idea how much blood he had lost, this was going to be troublesome.

Sakura griped the end of the arrow and tugged just a little, he was numb from the waist down so he wound feel anything. She gulped and pulled the arrow all the way out, she looked at the tip and saw the poison slowly dripping out.

'Should I use what my sensei's taught me?' she stood and placed the arrow far away from them. From the corner of her eye she could see a pool of water coming threw the rocks. Now that she wasn't panicking she could clearly see that the cave was very well protective, the opening in the rock faced away from the sun, but what about the hunters? Did they think the sun had fried them?

Sakura walked over to the pool of water and dipped her figure in it, it was cold and clear, just what she needed. She took a part of her sleeve and ripped it, and soaked it in the water.

'I'm still worried about healing him, if he is still weak by night and he goes back, they'll probably check him, then they'll see how I healed him, then copy it and use it against my clan!' Sakura wringed the fabric to get all the excise water out, then presided to swing it around to make it even colder.

Sakura walked back to him and placed the cloth on the wound and pressed as hard as she could. Sasuke grunted and groaned as he felt the poison seep up threw his back muscles, he may have been lightly numb but it would still hurt.

Sakura could see the white circle on her former sleeve become purple, poison, there had to be more than what was seeping threw. Sakura discarded it and ripped his shirt more open around the wound and looked at his pale skin, it was almost black!

'Oh god, I don't want him to die,' she placed her hands on the wound and pressed all of her weight on him, 'I have to draw all the poison and blood out,.' she closed her eyes and focused all her mind on saving him, as she did a green light was admitter form her hands, and went into Sasuke's body, traveling all through his system drawing out the poison in the infected muscles and blood. She opened her eyes to see his skin returning to normal. she then started to lift her hands up, the poison had some how turned into a liquid bubble, coated in the green light, she pulled it as slowly as she could not to hurt the prince any more than he was already., as she pulled the rest out the wound automatically closed. Thanks to vampire genetics and immune systems, the skin that had also been burned on his face also healed.

Sakura stood and walked to a corner of the cave and dropped the poison. "Good!" she smiled as she looked back at the prince. "At least he's okay." She smiled as she sat next to him and turned him on his back, his head resting in her lap, a peaceful expression on his now flawless face. "You know that your very cutie when your sleeping?" she asked him as she pulled his hair back our of his face. "Did I just complement an Uchiha? ha, I need to remember he's an Uchiha and I'm a Haruno, we cant develop feelings for each other and we cant spend any more time together," She felt her eyes begin to close, "when he wakes and is fully healed I'll take him back to the river, and we'll never see each other again." She smiled as sleep over came her once again.

* * *

In the Uchiha castle the bird had returned to its post, with no replying letter. The poor man who had to bring that news to the leader was in for it; anger in the main family is dangerous. He walked into the 'War Room' and bowed to his king.

"No reply." where is words, he received a kick in the head and a kunai in his shoulder form the now fuming king.

"I will not let this plan fail!" He shouted as his queen came to his side and tried to calm him. "Itachi." said son came to the door, a emotionless expression pasted on his face.

"Have any ideas? Haruno won't agree?" He said as his wife massaged his shoulders threw the armor.

"Meet send another hawk and saw you want to meet with him, at the river." Itachi said as he walked to his parents, "then explains our motives, not revealing the truth of course." He smirked; his father mirrored the same expression.

"That should get Haruno's attention, no ninja, or samurai will follow them, just the kings and heirs." He smiled. Itachi nodded as he turned to leave.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update, school and what not. Make me happy and review people! 


	8. Chapter 7

Dark Clans

Chapter 6

* * *

Recap:

_In the Uchiha castle the bird had returned to its post, with no replying letter. The poor man who had to bring that news to the leader was in for it; anger in the main family is dangerous. He walked into the 'War Room' and bowed to his king._

"_No reply." where is words, he received a kick in the head and a kunai in his shoulder form the now fuming king._

"_I will not let this plan fail!" He shouted as his queen came to his side and tried to calm him. "Itachi." said son came to the door, a emotionless expression pasted on his face._

"_Have any ideas? Haruno won't agree?" He said as his wife massaged his shoulders threw the armor. _

"_Meet; send another hawk and saw you want to meet with him, at the river." Itachi said as he walked to his parents, "then explains our motives, not revealing the truth of course." He smirked; his father mirrored the same expression. _

"_That should get Haruno's attention, no ninja, or samurai will follow them, just the kings and heirs." He smiled. Itachi nodded as he turned to leave._

* * *

Sasuke's eyes started to open as he finally broke threw the blackness of his pain. His black eyes were glazed with shadows. He closed his eyes once again and moved his head, until he felt something fall off of his head.

'What the?' Sasuke lifted his head and looked up, to only see the Haruno that he met at the river. Her eyes where closed from exhaustion, hair falling over her shoulders. He then noticed that his head was in her lap. 'What happened? I don't remember anything.' he gently pulled himself up and sat on his knees, pain shot threw his lower back and he bit his lip, so he wouldn't make any sounds.

After a few moments he looked at the woman in front of him. Just sitting here, her head cased down asleep. She truly looked like a goddess, with her beauty she must have been taken or was being courted by other males in her clan.

'Damn what am I thinking, she's a Haruno!' Sasuke shouted din his head.

'**But she's so hot, a ten on your personal scale!**' an inner voice shouted in his head.

'Who are you?' Sasuke looked away from her as he felt warmth invade his cheeks.

'**You!'**

'Damn go away!' Sasuke said as he tried to stand up, but failed.

"I see you came too." Sakura suddenly spoke, Sasuke was caught off guard when she did; he fell back and looked at her surprised. "What, I scare you? I thought Uchihas are trained to never become afraid, or surprised." she smiled opening her eyes and looking at him, that way he landed on his butt was surprisingly funny, she giggled as he regain his demeanor.

"Don't believe everything you hear, you are so annoying with all those rumors." Sasuke said as he braced his back with his hands. "How old are you?"

"This will be you eighteenth year." Sakura said as she stood up and walked to him, "you?"

"Same." He said as he watched her walk around behind him, he flinched away when she toughed his shoulder, "what are you…"

"Right now you are in need of medical attention, and I have those abilities, so as of right now you are under my care, until you are fully healed." Sakura said as she pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders. Her hands touched his bare flesh as a cooling feeling overcame his lower back.

Sasuke felt his back become at ease, he exhaled an at ease breath. Sakura took her time as she healed him; she also took the time to admire the muscles of his back. He was so young, yet strong.

'I've never felt this way about someone, let along someone that I've just met.' Sakura smiled as she took her hand off of his back and pulled his shirt down.

"Your royalty aren't you?" she asked as she walked to the other side of him.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked as she sat in front of him.

"Your body isn't scared at all, nor has it been punished, so I'm guessing that you're a member of the royal family." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Maybe I am, what are you some sort of doctor?" Sasuke asked, Sakura then laughed; Sasuke couldn't help but watch as her smile increased with each passing second.

"Not really, but I was trained to be, my father always said that a woman should have a few tricks up her sleeves in order to make it in the clan." she smiled. "My mother also said that it was something that I would need to know incase I needed to protect myself or someone that was dear to me." she smiled.

"You didn't finish telling me your name, do you want me to call you Haruno for the rest of my life?" he asked.

"As of right now I don't think I should bother, the sun will set in a few hours and…"

"Just tell me your damn name!" he said annoyed.

"Well just for that I won't!" Sakura said turning to the other side.

"Sorry, will you please tell me your name?"

"No."

"Come on I never say please, you are only one besides my mother that has ever heard me say please." Sasuke said with a sad face.

"Hahahahaha, you look to pathetic Sasuke I wish you could see your face!" Sasuke blurted out laughing. Sasuke tried to get in a few words but she just laughed louder.

"Enough!" Sakura suddenly found herself on the ground, her hands pinned over her head by a large hand, the Uchiha glaring down at her with a annoyed look on his face.

Sakura stared to say something in protest but found that she could not utter a word as she was once again captured in his gaze. Sasuke looked down at the helpless female and found that he rather enjoyed seeing her under him.

'**You're a pervert!' **his inner self shouted, Sasuke then realized what he was thinking, and looked away from her, not moving from his position on top of her.

"Look I didn't mean for, well I, damn I don't even know what I want to say!" he shouted,

"Well I can answer that for you, you should be saying; I am so sorry milady is there any way you can forgive me, or something along those lines." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"oh, well, I, I don't think that will ever come out of my mouth!" Sasuke said looking back at her.

"Well at least I know you're fully healed, you serenely can move fast." She said blushing, "would you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke said as he pushed himself off of her, as she sat up, she noticed that he was holding his back again, in pain.

"Don't tell me the wound is still hurting you?" She stood up and was instantly at his side. She felt his back then realized why.

"That poison was not just poison, it was hexed; you'll be in pain form it for the rest of your life if you don't get it treated every day." She said as she healed his back once again. "Better?" he nodded.

Sakura then stood, only to be pulled down by a hand on her wrist. Sasuke pulled her in front of him, when she looked into his eyes; she saw it, how much that he truly was in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me you still felt pain?" she shouted. Sasuke shook his head then pulled her hand up to his shoulder, Sakura froze as he pushed himself up to her, she watched as he face grew closer and closer. Soon she felt his lips touch her ever so lightly, Sakura then pulled away.

"What the hell? What did you just try to kiss me?" Sakura shouted as she attempted to move away, but Sasuke pulled her back to him.

"Unless you want to stay here with me for the rest of eternity, then let me do this!" he shouted again. Sasuke then again attempted to pull her to him.

"Why?"

"In my clan if someone has an ability that we want or need then we suck their blood," Sakura then realized what he wanted to do, "I was just gonna kiss you to distract you."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better!" Sakura shouted so only have Sasuke's hand come to her mouth to silence her.

"Just shut up, I don't want to play house with you for the rest of my life because of this pain, so I'm gonna take in your healing ability so I can leave."

'**Not that you want to leave.'**

'Shut up!'

"So will you let me do it?" Sasuke asked as he looked into her eyes, I'm not gonna hurt you so you can trust me." Sakura then nodded, and he released her mouth to only attack her again.

Sakura's green eyes widened when his mouth was once again on her own. Groaning as his tongue slipped past her teeth and was then slowly caressing the insides of her mouth.

Whimpering at his touch she tried to pull out of his grasp, but only succeeded in making him annoyed, therefore pushing himself even deeper.

Gagging at how deep his tongue was, Sakura knew that her air supply was quickly dissolving.

Hearing her whimper in pain he eased his kiss to a soft brush of lips. He gently nibbled to bottom of her lip before he pushed his tongue back into her mouth once more. Gently stroking her tongue with his he gently shoved her against the wall, making her squeak.

Allowing his hands to run and down her sides, Sasuke then brought his mouth away from hers before he moved to her neck where he gently sucked on the crook of her neck before his fangs penetrated the sensitive skin.

A silent scream erupted from Sakura's throat. Gently lapping up the blood that was coming out of the wound, Sasuke groaned at the taste of the blood.

He wanted more.

Sakura could feel herself growing faint as he continued to suck her blood from her neck. Holding back a screech she quickly shoved him away before she collapsed to her knees.

Grasping the bite mark on her neck, Sakura looked up at him who was panting. Taking a small step away from her Sasuke could feel more power than he has ever felt come into his being.

He had never felt like this before, every time he had blood he would just feel content for the time until he needed to feed again. But this…was something different.

His cool black eyes glared lustfully down at her.

Whatever her blood did to him he wanted more. He felt empowered; he felt he could defeat anyone that dare to challenge him, he could even over throw his father and end the feud.

He wanted her….

TBC……….

* * *

Well I'm back, sorry it took me a wile, but I'm back, I hope I made you all happy because I updated this story!

NOW MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 8

Dark Clans

Chapter 8

* * *

_Sakura's green eyes widened when his mouth was once again on her own. Groaning as his tongue slipped past her teeth and was then slowly caressing the insides of her mouth._

_Whimpering at his touch she tried to pull out of his grasp, but only succeeded in making him annoyed, therefore pushing himself even deeper._

_Gagging at how deep his tongue was, Sakura knew that her air supply was quickly dissolving._

_Hearing her whimper in pain he eased his kiss to a soft brush of lips. He gently nibbled to bottom of her lip before he pushed his tongue back into her mouth once more. Gently stroking her tongue with his he gently shoved her against the wall, making her squeak._

_Allowing his hands to run and down her sides, Sasuke then brought his mouth away from hers before he moved to her neck where he gently sucked on the crook of her neck before his fangs penetrated the sensitive skin._

_A silent scream erupted from Sakura's throat. Gently lapping up the blood that was coming out of the wound, Sasuke groaned at the taste of the blood._

_He wanted more._

_Sakura could feel herself growing faint as he continued to suck her blood from her neck. Holding back a screech she quickly shoved him away before she collapsed to her knees._

_Grasping the bite mark on her neck, Sakura looked up at him who was panting. Taking a small step away from her Sasuke could feel more power than he has ever felt come into his being._

_He had never felt like this before, every time he had blood he would just feel content for the time until he needed to feed again. But this…was something different._

_His cool black eyes glared lustfully down at her._

_Whatever her blood did to him he wanted more. He felt empowered; he felt he could defeat anyone that dare to challenge him, he could even over throw his father and end the feud._

_He wanted her…._

* * *

Sakura looked up as Sasuke looked at her intently, his eyes dark as he looked over her frightened features. "Had enough?" she asked as she rose to her feet still feeling weak. Sasuke just stood there panting as he watched her.

"Stop that." she commanded, he shook his head in defiance a stepped to her, and she instinctively took a step back.

With each step he took, she stepped back; he didn't like it when she stepped away from him, looking frightened as she did.

'She's mine now.' he smirked as he decided their future, together, as mates. "Don't run away." he said as she reached the wall.

"Well as of right now, knowing that you enjoyed causing me pain, I'm not taking any chances with you." she said as she watched him place his arms on the sides of her head, and lean into her, she turned her head to the right, as his face grew nearer, he sighed as she refused him.

"I only agreed to let you drink my blood, so you can learn to heal yourself, nothing more and nothing less." she said, trying to gain her strength back.

They stood like that for a wile, Sasuke's head resting in her neck as she stayed still, gaining her strength.

What they did not know, was that the sun was setting outside the cave, the light spaying across the green trees in colors of orange and pink; as the sun finally set, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes opened wide, and both of their eyes turned blue, the returned to their normal colors.

In the vampire genetics, that all of them possess, when the sun sets their eyes become a flaming blue, signaling them their hours of outside life was upon them. Along with the color change, their powers double.

In the Haruno clan, it is a well known fact that the ability to generate wings is a recessive trait, and not many vamps have it. If they do then it is a limited power, they can only generate wings once or twice a night; limiting their abilities to escape humans and vampires alike.

Sasuke watched as Sakura looked around the room, she was uncomfortable with their positions now; he wanted to see what she would do. Would she push him away, or let him stay?

"Move, please." she politely asked, Sasuke complied and moved off of her, but did not move away. "Night time." she said, he nodded letting her know that he knew it was time to part ways.

"When can I see you again?" she quickly looked back surprised.

"We don't. Never again." she said turning away from his form.

"Well we didn't meet by accident, out meeting was on purpose and I want to know why." He said as he walked up behind her.

She could feel his form right behind her and hit hot breath on the back of her skin, but she would have to resist the temptation of turning back to him. What ever this feeling she was getting around him, it had to stop.

She couldn't afford this right now. Not with herself; the princess of her clan and him; being a member of the opposing royal family, neither of them can spar anything like this.

"I have to see you again." Sasuke said with a angered tone, "I don't know why but I have to." He placed his hands on her wrists and felt her smooth skin, how cold it felt under his equally cold skin.

"I don't care, you are an Uchiha and I am a Haruno. We can mix, we can't be friendly, and we can only be enemies." Sakura said as tough as she could, still want to turn to him.

"So we just part, like nothing ever happened? I can't do that!" he shouted pulling her into his chest.

"Let go, you can't tell me what to do, so just leave me alone. I saved your life for what reason I do not know. But right now I am starting to regret it, Sasuke." She said pulling her arms from him.

Sasuke allowed her to move from him, but he didn't want her to. Touching her gave him a feeling of control and something else.

"In two days," she looked back to him, "meet me by the river again, if you change your mind of meeting me." She couldn't believe his ears, "I'll wait all night if I have too, please?" he asked with a sincere look in his eyes.

"I'll think about it." Her answer made him smile.

'**Now we got her, all we have to do is bring her in!' **his inner thoughts said smiling.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the cave and started along the same path that they ran from the humans. Sakura stood a good seven feet behind him, and that was becoming annoying to the prince.

"Will you walk next to me and not behind?" he asked looking back.

"No I don't trust being next to you." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Than walk in front of me, please." He shouted.

"I don't trust you behind me, back here is my safest position!' she shouted back. Sasuke then stopped walking and turned to her frowning. She stopped as well and frowned back at him.

"come on!" he said taking her and into his and pulled her up to him, "I wont kill you, I just don't like having people walking behind me I get annoyed and nervous." He admitted. Sakura just laughed at him.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke parted ways once they reached the river, he jumped over and walked for the waterfall, Sakura on the other hand stormed off to the castle.

"Damn cocky Uchiha!" she mumbled to herself.

She walked looking down at her feet so she didn't notice Ino running to her until the blond was almost wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Oh highness I have been so worried we thought you had left!" she cried.

"No Ino I just lost tract of time and got stuck in a cave and had to wait for sunset to come back." She smiled as she pushed her friend off.

"Come the king is traveling to the river to meet with King Uchiha!" Ino then pulled her with her.

"Uchiha why?"

"Your wish is coming true, they are ending the feud!" Sakura then smiled.

* * *

Hello my faithful readers!

I am so sorry that I've taken a long time to update, and you all have been chomping at the bit to see what is going to happen to our vampire lovers. Well I had some writers block and I also had computer trouble.

But I am back and will update weekly. I have created a schedule to keep in time:

Mon: Apart of me

Tues: Dark Clans

Wed: I'll Pretend its You

Thurs: Into the Rush

Friday: my new fic _Emerald and Onyx II_

Thank you for the wait and I will be back.

Love you all,

llwild1992


	10. Chapter 9

Dark Clans

Chapter 9

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe herself, the feud was ending. Ino quickly made Sakura presentable pulling at her hair and fixing her cloths to make the day old clothing look presentable. She pinched Sakura's cheeks to make them seem rosy and mad Sakura bite at her lips to make it seem like she had rouge on her lips. When Ino felt she had done her job she stood beside Sakura and waited, their hands collapsed behind them.

Sakura's father was the first to arrive. So he arrived in style, a massive precession of fanfare led the way, their followers surrounded him, all dressed to their bests. Lord Haruno, looking as regal as ever stood right in the middle. He looked out among his followers and spotted Sakura. He motioned for her to come to his side.

"I'm dead." Sakura whispered to Ino as she went to her father's side. "Father," she said as she bowed and stood at his side.

"Do I want to know where you were?" he whispered.

"Just a hiccup in my 'grand runaway for an hour' plan, I was fine." She answered back as she smiled and waved to the three suitors that also came with the fanfare. "You still wish me to choose one of them, honestly father; do you know me?"

"You are your mother's daughter, I know that much. I noticed major human activity in the area."

"Don't get mad father, it was just an accident. I was fine for the day. No need to worry."

"I do need to worry when my only child and heir is out gallivanting in the sunlight." His hand incased Sakura's forearm painfully. "Now, smile for the people. We'll have a talk later."

"What are you going to punish me? It should be I who punish you." She pulled her arm away from him, "you went back on our deal."

"The deal has evolved to that arrangement. And now a new one has arisen."

"A new one? What? To end the feud, father have I not made it clear?"

"You have with your little incident." He seethed, "you have angered me, Sakura."

"What I'm not your 'little Cherry Blossom' anymore, father?"

"You still are, but I am very angry with you."

"And you have a right to be, like I have a right to be angry with you. Now what of the new arrangement? I need to know what I shall protest against. I just might need to write down this time's speech."

"This time," her father deeply laughed, "you will have no choice, no reason to decline."

Just as they had arrived, all the clan members and the three suitors retreated to the castle, leaving just Sakura and her father alone at the river to await the Uchihas'. Little did Sakura know it was part of the agreement?

"What?"

"You are engaged, Sakura; to the heir of the Uchiha Clan. Tonight King Uchiha and I sign the engagement scroll and announce it."

"You can't do that." She attempted to pull away but her father held his grip.

"I am your king. I may be your father, but you are first my subject second my child." He nearly shouted. "I was about to decline the offer of marriage, but when I thought over your little stunt last night, I changed my mind."

"You are cold."

Suddenly the air grew cold and the sky darkened even more. From below the waterfall three shining vampires rose above the water, wings and all. They all gracefully made their away to Sakura and Lord Haruno. Sakura made quick assumptions of them.

The king, who stood with his arms crossed and a forever frown on his lips, clearly was sexually abused as a child and therefore is a rock. No one gets in and no one leaves. He was large, impassive; the energy he gave off was that of disgusts. He must have hated himself so he hated everything.

The queen, she supposed, was a very small and beautiful woman. She stood beside her husband, her right hand on his lower back; she looked up at him with loving onyx eyes. Clearly she adored and idolized her husband. She was simply soft and beautiful where he was hard and quite ugly, maybe if he cracked a smile once in a while he'd look better.

The Uchiha heir, he looked like his mother, thank you what ever divine being in floating in the sky. He was tall, slim, and pale. He sported a frown like his father, but the softness of his cheeks and long eyelashes belonged to his mother.

"Lord Haruno." The Uchiha King said a welcoming tone he had not.

"Lord Uchiha."

"I am so pleased you agreed to meet." The Uchiha king walked forward and reached out his hand, Sakura was surprised when her father actually took the opposing hand and shook it.

"Yes, may I present my daughter, Princess Sakura."

Sakura felt her every fiber of her being leave her motionless and numb as the Uchiha king's attention moved to her. His dark eyes almost seemed to size her up. He inspected her face, and if she didn't know any better, he looked directly into her sole and scared the living nightlights out of her. **(Get it, nightlights?)** She almost had a moment as they looked at one another.

She nearly forgot herself, "Your Majesty." She said humbly as she bowed to him.

"Princess." His larger hand invaded her personal space and grasped her right hand and swiftly brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "If I may, you are very beautiful. I remember being a young man and hearing of your mother's beauty, I see it has manifested into you."

"Thank you."

The king's eyes darted to her father, "Where is her Majesty? Should she not be here?"

"My mother died sometime ago." Sakura quickly answered.

"I do apologize, on behalf of my husband." The queen interjected.

"It is quite alright," Lord Haruno said, "it is not common knowledge we like to spread. Now down to business."

Sakura pulled away from the king's grasp and moved to stand behind her father. "Father, please, I beg of you?" she whispered.

"Silence." He ordered as he moved to stand toe to toe with the Uchiha King, "I have changed my mind." He started, the two male Uchihas' eyes twinkled with delight, "I Kyo Haruno, King of the Haruno Clan offer my daughter, Princess Sakura in marriage to your son, Itachi Uchiha."

"I Fugaku Uchiha, King of the Uchiha Clan, accept the offer." They smiled and shook hands.

* * *

Sasuke was confined to his chambers in the castle. With his little stunt his mother was overly worried and decided to punish him as if he were a small child again, putting him in "time-out", three guards not waited outside his chambers. All the while his father and brother planned the mass murder of the Haruno clan by betrothing an innocent little girl to the cold machine that is his brother.

He almost pitted her. He had no idea who the princess was, but he almost felt sorry.

Not the welcome home he wanted. He had arrived that night anxious for the next two days to be over so he could see his temptress once again. He smelled her all around him. He still tasted her blood on his lips; he still felt her essence in his body. He lay on his bed and groaned; he wanted more of her, not just her blood, but her. She was everything he wasn't, soft, sweet, annoying. Everything about her attracted him to her. Their meting must have been a divine intervention.

He rolled over and tried to find some comfort in his own scent, but it was no use, with her blood still in his system he would crave more. Suddenly he wished he hadn't left her side. He wanted to go back to that cave, keep her there. Make it their home where only they could thrive, where only he could have access to her.

"Damn," he cursed as he fisted his black sheets in his hands. "If her blood wasn't in me I wouldn't be feeling these possessive feeling towards her." He tried to put her out of his head, but there she was.

"_I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke."_ He could hear her say. _"I'm in you now. So ha, ha, ha. I can torment you as long as I please!" _he moved to rest his cheek against the pillow, her red lips captivated him, they where all he could see.

"Don't,"

"_Why not?"_ she laughed as she walked around his room, _"I like it in here."_

"Go away,"

"_Why, I thought you liked me? Didn't you feel that spark?"_ she sighed, "_I felt it."_

"It was just your blood." He lied to himself.

"_No,"_ her image started to disappear as his system calmed; her blood was leaving his system, _"it was meant to be. Come and meet me in two days. I'll be waiting."_

She then disappeared. "Crap."

* * *

Sakura stood in silence as she watched her father sign her life away for the sake of the feud. Right now, she wished she was back in that cave, where no one knew where she was. She suddenly had the urge to fly back there and wait for the next two days to pass when she would meet with Sasuke. Was she going to meet with him again? She didn't know.

She just wanted to be far from here, far from them, and with someone that didn't have a secret motive. Sasuke didn't care if she was a princess, he didn't care if she was of marriage age, or the fact that she was as pure as snow. He was Sasuke, and when she was with him for the twenty-four hours, she was Sakura, and the idea of being just herself was intoxicating.

"Done," Her father said as he signed his name in blood. The two men exchanged smug smiled; the queen happily hugged Sakura and kissed her cheeks.

As they left Sakura turned and screamed at the top of her lungs at her father, "HOW DARE YOU! IF MY MOTHER WERE ALIVE SHE'D MURDER YOU HERSELF!"

"If your mother was alive she would be shaking her head at how disrespectful you are being, we raised you better."

"She raised me, while you were off training armies!"

"I was doing what was best for my family." He shouted back, "I gave you control of your life because I was such an absent father, but now I have to do what is right for the clan. You are my heir, you where born for a reason; to submit to me."

"Fuck you then!"

Sakura was surprised when Lord Haruno slapper her right across the cheek, "that language isn't becoming of you."

She glared at him, her cheek reddening, "there are a lot of thing about me that aren't becoming."

* * *

Don't hurt me?

My computer was whipped clean over the summer and everything was deleted. But here it is, the next chapter. Please REVIEW and don't kill me?


	11. Chapter 10

Dark Clans

* * *

Sakura awoke when the sun had finally set. Her eyes sprang open as they glowed blue and then dissipated back to green. She lay in bed a few moments longer. Her hands were at her sides, to heavy to lift, he legs were also heavy. She felt strange; her chest felt like it was tightening up. Her lips quivered, but she was not cold. A nock came to the door, Sakura could only turned her head to look at the grand doors. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words on her lips.

Ino opened the door cautiously; she poked her head in, eyes cast down. "Milady?" she called, "the moon has risen…are you ready for the night?" she looked up and found Sakura's form on the bead. She panicked and ran over to her, jumping on the bed beside her and looked down, "Sakura!" she shouted as she took Sakura's chin into her hands and forced her mouth open. "Your…your fangs are out…" Ino said as she drifted back into her memory of being turned, still slightly afraid of it. "Have you fed?"

Sakura attempted to shake her head.

"You need to remember when you enter your weakest stage." Ino chastised her. "What good is a princess if she is lying inert on a bed?" Ino rose from the bed and went to the door and called for a cup of blood, one to Sakura's preference.

Female vampires feed once in a while; they can sustain themselves much longer than the average ravenous male. Sakura has entered the stage where her body is starving, she will not be able to move or speak until she has had her fill. If Ino hadn't come in, she would have become a statue on the bed. Vampirism is very curious; they do not die of what human's call "starvation". A vampire can become starved up until two points. One: they become so ravenous that they lose sense of themselves and attack anything and everything that has a plus and fresh blood. Or two; they cease to feed or lose their will to feed and become statue like, a living statue, until blood is given to them and they rise again.

It is mostly the males that lose themselves and go off on killing sprees.

Ino returned with a golden chalice filled with blood. Sakura's hyperaware senses picked up on the sent and thirsted. Ino slowly poured the blood into Sakura's mouth. Slowly she regained feeling in her hands, the blood was so good! Her hands snapped up to claim the chalice away from her servant, she sat up and drank. The end of the blood came too soon, she smacked her lips and groaned as she felt a little stated.

"Ino," she said as she handed the chalice back to her, "thank you." She whipped her lower lip wit her thumb and made a move to get up and out of the bed.

"You need to be more careful."

"I know the last few days have been so stressful…" she walked over to the vanity and started to brush her hair. Ino started making her bed and then walked over behind Sakura and started to help her with her hair, "Ino," Sakura wondered, "how long has it been since I got trapped outside the castle in the daylight?"

"Um…two days, milady…" She answered, "I was wondering," Ino began, "what was with the meeting between the two kings, where is a lot of gossip about he castle, even the humans in the dungeon are talking about it."

"Just," Sakura chose her words carefully, "a means to an end, there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh," once they were done with her hair Ino rushed to the closet and opened the doors, "we are still entertaining your suitors, could I tempt you with something revealing or raunchy, just to torment them?"

She couldn't help but smile as she applied a little rouge to her lips, "no, the yellow." She said.

Ino reached into the closet as pulled out a cream yellow dress, the collar of the dress tied behind the neck to sit perfectly against the collarbone. It has a built in brazier and from then on the dress cascades down, the fabric of the cream gradients down from the brazier to a stunning purple color. There were also matching elbow bands that add more of the purple; it created a 'sleeve' without being attached to the dress at all.

"This is exquisite." Ino said as she draped it in her arms.

Rising from her seat she smiled, "it belonged to my mother; it was the dress she was wearing when His Majesty first saw her."

"I heard she was a beauty…"

"She was." Sakura smiled as she remembered all the dresses her mother would ware, vibrant colors apposed to the color black. "His Majesty would joke that she was the goddess of beauty herself, she had fallen from heaven and forgot who she was, but only knew she was his to love."

"So romantic," Ino untied the back and helped Sakura into it, "you have been calling your father by his title since the meeting; are you on equal terms with him?"

"No," Sakura answered when she felt the fabric against her skin and then moved to pull on the elbow-sleeves. "Not anymore."

"I do not know if it is my place to ask—"

"—then you should not be asking!" Sakura shouted her eyes nearly becoming a flaming red as she turned and snapped at Ino. The other girl bowed her head, "Ino," she said as she realized what she had done, "I did not mean to snap," she patted the other girl's shoulder, "I am having personal problems and I should not have taken my anger out on you…forgive me."

"Okay…" Ino said, stunned still.

Sakura took her leave and headed out of her chamber doors.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the training room, a towel over his head, not shirt, and just his black pants. He has been frustrated for the past two days; his father has been nothing but a complete and utter bastard after the meeting with the Haruno king and heir. Finally the Uchiha's have the Haruno Clan just were they want them; under their thumb and unknowingly in danger.

The thought just sickened him.

But that wasn't his problem; his problem was that the thought of the Haruno girl consumed him. He couldn't wait to see her again. Why should a girl vex him so completely? He has had others. Since he was sixteen and his body fully developed. He was no one special to the clan, Itachi was their heir and the most desirable one, Sasuke was the spare.

That was the ultimate goal for any royal family.

An heir with a spare…

Girls flock to court, wanting Itachi to see them in their dresses and makeup, hoping to gain his interest and become his lover. Itachi has only taken a few lovers. He currently has one, and, not that Sasuke converses with his brother, he does not seem to want to give her up. Itachi's lovers remain with him over a long period of time, the current one has been with him for three years.

Itachi may not be a womanizing being. But if you observe Sasuke…he would appear as a playboy. He does not have any obligations to the royal family, he will never be leader. When you don't have great power, freedom and nonexistent responsibilities are yours to have. Some girls seek him out, believing that if they have the younger brother; in time they can have the real deal. Sometimes when he feels he needs to have a woman…he seeks them out, making them believe he can lift them up in social standing and make them a 'princess'.

Females…they'll believe everything you tell them.

He has never felt anything for those females, sure he fed on them, and yes he had them, but it was never on an emotional level.

Until now…she was…everything.

He ran the towel over his hair as he walked towards the staircase that would take him to his chambers. As he rounded the corner, a long flowing kimono came into view, he looked up and saw the porcelain face that was his mother. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Mother," he said bowing.

"There you are, you have been scarce for a few days."

"I am under house arrest, remember?"

"Oh, silly me, yes." She laughed sweetly and reached out to pat his head, much like she did when he was a baby. "The Princess was very beautiful and sweet. It is a shame really. You father's plans it is."

"They are, why do you agree with him?"

"Who says I do?" she asked.

"You are with him!"

"I love your father very much, Sasuke."

"He is a conniving bastard trying to whip out an entire clan, how you can love such a person?"

Mikoto just smiled and looked up at her son; her hands went up to cup his cheeks, her onyx eyes softened as she looked at him, "you look just like me." She said, "Not a hair out of place." She whispered, "one day you'll understand. It's the whole things about true mates. True Mates love one another more than anything. If you find yours that is… With the separation of the seven great clans…it is almost impossible to find them, so others settle."

"Like you're making Itachi and the princess do?" _before he kills her… _he thought of it just made him sick.

"I suppose, though Mimi is Itachi's true mate…"

"What? How?"

"He told me…he just knows. That's how it works, you just know, like love at first sight. Or on my case first bite!" she blushed at the last comment remembering the first time she met her future husband when he was the prince. "You'll understand one day," she said.

"When will that be?"

"Well it took your father one thousand years until he found me….so a while I presume."

* * *

Sakura managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing and made her way to the river. It looked the same as always. The Sasuke wasn't there though, he had promised he would. She sighed and moved to sit down on the rock in the middle of the river, just to tempt him like she did when they first met.

The wind picked up and she felt a cold chill crawl up her back…

"You're here." She heard someone say.

Quickly she turned and stood to fin Sasuke standing there, almost in awe and shock.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


	12. Chapter 11

Old: Two Vampire Clans have been feuding for hundreds of years, what would happen if two members fell in love with one another? Can they keep their forbidden love alive, or more importunately, each other? SasuSaku,

New: The honorable clans of Haruno and Uchiha have feuded for millennia. With a pact sealed in blood Uchiha will seek to destroy them, the children of these two houses are fated mates, forbidden yet undeniable. Can they choose each other? Or Death?

* * *

Dark Clans

Chapter 11

Sasuke and Sakura stared at one another as if they were frozen in time. Nothing moved around them save for the wind. His dark obsidian eyes captured her sparkling emerald eyes in a hold that was unbreakable. Sakura felt her legs giving out as she looked at this man, this other vampire. Nothing and no one else was in this world but him. Her thoughts began to swirl, everything she thought of, ever echo of a voice was his. She remembered no one and nothing else. Their time in the cave was her beginning and her end.

Sasuke felt the hole in his gut completely heal as he looked upon his temptress. Absolutely the most beautiful creature in the world; her tiny body looked like a dream floating in the real world in that memorizing dress. She was unimaginably sensual without even trying. Skin that looked as soft as a baby seals fur, Benten herself in human form; the goddess of beauty would have chosen the most beautiful of women to be her incarnate. Looking at her was as if he was looking at the meaning of life itself.

What was her name? It probably reflected her beauty. Such a stunning woman needed a name to match it. H needed to know it, would kill and die for it. To hear it come from her lips would be a belling in itself.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked quickly.

She blinked, as if she was returning from a trance. "Tsubaki," she answered.

Her eyes did not sparkle when she spoke the name, "It's a beautiful name, but it is not yours."

"Let's not bother with names." She turned to leap off the rock and land on the Haruno side; she kept her back to him.

"You know mine." He followed, not apprehensive in the least bit of crossing the forbidden territory into her homeland.

"Please, don't argue with me?" She turned slightly and looked up at him.

_Whatever she asks, whatever she wants; she shall have. Mine…she is mine, mine. _Sasuke heard his thoughts echo, "as you wish." He said automatically. He was rewarded with a smile. "Why did you decide to meet me?" _say you wished to see me!_

She turned away from his gaze, almost as if she couldn't look at him, "I needed to escape from that place. It's not the peaceful world that I was brought up to be in. The King is not who we have idolized to be. I also wanted to come and see you, I felt as if I had to see _you_ again, no matter if I know in my head it is wrong—for either of us to be here." She fully turned to face the moonlight in the opposite direction, allowing Sasuke to see her back, the backless dress gave him the full view of her perfect shoulder blades and spine, Sasuke nearly went weak at the knees as her hair was carried off by the wind and over her shoulder.

Seeing her prefect skin framed by such soft colors made him want to reach out and touch her skin, to kiss every inch of it, to pay homage to her and worship as the goddess she was. His hands itched to reach out and wrap her in his embrace. His thoughts the other night of her was pure torment because she was a wanton fantasy, but having her here, no more than a step away, unable to touch, to drink from, was pure undying anguish. _Mine to hold, mine to touch, and mine to _**drink**_ from; she is my everything forever! _Sasuke wouldn't deny his urge to hold her to him, his hands were on their way to holding her shoulders when she turned back to face him. Just as quickly he dropped them she smiled once again at him.

"I have something to show you." She said, smiling. "You and I have something in common, we do not like nor understand the feud." She walked from his side and started off in the northern direction, "I remembered it last night; I haven't seen it since I was a child. You'll like it, come along."

Sasuke didn't say anything; his legs carried him on their own accord. His mind kept repeating everything that she wanted he would give her. If she wanted him to follow, he would fallow her into the sun. He reached her side with two long strides and they started off. From the corner of his eye he watched her as she led him deeper into the Haruno hillside. If he was anyone else he would be questioning her motives for bringing him deeper into the enemy side. But he knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

They walked off in about the same direction as the cave they stowed away the daylight in. But she led him though what seemed to be a moss covered arched tunnel. Through the darkness he saw the light at the end of the arch tunnel. As they exited the moss fell over their shoulders and to the ground. No one has been though it in many years. Sasuke looked around a saw a road leading to an abandon….castle. Sakura started off before him and walked down the road not caring that she was leaving him frozen. He was stunned at what he saw. It was a shining marble castle with soaring towers, arched windows, balconies, terraces, and waterfalls falling at the west and south ends of the castle.

It was a sight to see.

"Sasuke," Sakura called.

Snapping back to reality with his name he moved himself swiftly to her side with rushed strides using his vampire speed. She looked up at him and then motioned to the castle, "I welcome you to the Moon Castle, the ancestral home of the Seven Vampire Clans." She smiled and watched his expression; his eyes searched the view before them.

"How is this _still_ here?"

"My ancestor kept it as best they could." She giggled, "After the feud started everyone abandoned the castle, because we stayed in this territory we have kept its former glory. It's silly, when you think about it, this is where it all started, the creation of vampires when our pagan ancestors used the moonstone in their tea pot, four nights later when the moon waxed, they fell ill to their deaths, believing they had been poisoned by the stone, and when the moon waned they rose again as vampires."

"That is how it started?"

"Yes, that is the legend."

"How did your ancestors believe they could return to humanity?"

"By breaking the moonstone; It holds the power over us, it is part of the moon itself, we drank in its essence when we threw it into the tea pot to help heat the tea. Break the connection to the moon, we as vampires have no reason to be cursed this way, to forever fear the daylight, and to drink the blood of the living as the moon turns red."

She was looking at this castle as if it was the keystone of humanity. The idea of giving up immortality and all the unique abilities a vampire possesses sounds so foreign. Sasuke moved closer to her as she looked, bound to the shimmering castle. As she looked at it, he looked at her. All rational thought escaped from him, everything about her consumed him, her hair, her eyes, her scent, and the way she moved. Did she feel the same? Did she have the unyielding urge to come closer to him as he had to her? All he wanted was to be closer to her; to have her as close as possible to him. To have her with him at all times. This couldn't just be bloodlust as he originally thought. This was more. Her blood was out of his system and all he wanted was her.

Sakura was dying on the inside; he was so close, moving closer as the moments passed. His intense gaze made her forget everything. She could smell him, the smell of the trees and of cool water. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and breathe him in, lock his sent within her memories and try to remove herself from his side. She's tried for as long as they have been standing there, not speaking, to move. Yet she did not wish to. Being as close to him as this made her heart race, the blood she in took this morning had calmed her, but now she was as hyper as she has ever been. From the tip of her nose to the tips of her toes—everything tingled as he got closer.

He was standing at her shoulders, his towering height looming down upon her. She didn't want to turn and look at him, who knows what would be the outcome. He didn't put his hands on her. Did not make a move to bite, he just stood there looking down at her.

Licking his lips as his fangs screamed to be released upon her pretty neck. "Do you wish to go inside the castle?" he asked with a husky voice.

She swirled around to look up at him, her eyes wide, her lips parted as she looked up at his eyes, they were no longer black as the night, they were in transition to red; they were brown as tree bark. "Yes," she whispered.

* * *

Itachi stood at the doors of King Uchiha's war room. Beside him a woman dressed in a light blue kimono stood, holding his hand. She looked up at him with long lashes that hooded her brown eyes. His free hand was running though her waist length black hair. In the moon light and against his pale hand her hair took on a purple tint. His face was stick and emotionless as she looked at him.

"Do you really think this is a wise choice?" she asked.

"It has to be done." He said with a deep voice. "This feud needs to end; the Haruno Clan is an abomination to the Vampire Society, wishing to become human again when it was a gift from the gods. Such blasphemy does not deserve to exist." He said with military precise, robotic in a way.

"How can you be so cruel, to kill a young woman with no remorse…in such a private moment none the less." She reached up with her long fingers and turned his face down to her, his eyes automatically rested on her gaze. "She will be putting her trust into you, and you shall turn around and kill her. That is the most utter betrays any woman can endure. I am your fated mate, you are mine and I am yours, but when you take Princess Sakura as your bride, no matter if she agrees to the match, she will _believe_ you are hers. It's painful to think about."

"It gives me access into the Haruno Territory and to the King's person. I can take them all out within a single night."

"Is destroying the Haruno Clan really the answer to this melena of problems? We should all live in peace."

"Once the clan is gone, there will be peace."

"Rivers of blood, human or vampire shall never bring peace!" she gripped his chin to emphasize the thought. He did not blink, he did not move, he barley breathed. Searching his eyes, tears formed upon hers, "You truly are your father's son." She removed herself from him and walked down the hallway away from him.

"Lord Itachi," an armed guard said as he opened the doors behind Itachi, "King has called for you."

Itachi nodded and walked into the War Room, the doors closed with an ominous thud. He stood before his father, mother, and many of the Uchiha advisors. He bowed slightly and waited for his father to acknowledge him, standing like a perfect statue, nothing out of place.

"Son," King Uchiha called with a wave of his hand, "you shall carry out our plan in months' time." He said as Itachi walked to him, "with the dissolution of the Haruno's power among the Seven Clans, we shall be undoubtedly the most powerful and influential clan, we shall rule the others."

"As you wish, father." Itachi kneeled before the king and looked at the floor, maps and diagrams scattered the floor before the King.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku said as he looked beyond Itachi, "I called him also."

"Prince Sasuke has gone missing once again, Your Magnificence." The guard that let Itachi in said.

"Disgraceful; such an inappropriate and tactless position any son of mine has ever been in! I had hoped to make use of him; apparently he is as worthless as I believed him to be. No matter, he shall not lead the campaigning army into the Haruno Territory when you kill the King and Princess."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the entrance of the Moon Castle and wandered the hallways, avoiding any of the passages that caved in or looked as if they were about too. Sasuke walked promptly at her side while she was trying to take every step gracefully and not fall over. If he were to touch her, she would be doomed. The castle was just a glorious sight, if it was not in ruins it would have been a sight. Pure marble walls and floors, with lanterns, chandeliers and candlesticks around every corner and hanging from the ceiling. Tapestries and paintings lining the walls. Everything would be bright, to give them an illusion of the sun, to not remind them of the curse they have to endure.

They made their way out into the courtyard, Sakura looked out and was taken away by the overgrown garden, even like this, the vines and flowers overtaking everything from the past, and it was beautiful. She managed to separate from Sasuke, but did not leave his watchful gaze, and ran over to a railing that allowed her to look out into the night and see the acres that rested beyond the castle. Sasuke allowed her time to be away from him, but watched her. She stood there at the stone railing, looking out at the night sky. She was breathtaking there. Upon that thought he reached her side with his speed and stood next to her.

She was slightly stunned with his advancement but relaxed into his presence. "My mother would bring me here once a year to look at the sky." She said, "I stopped coming when she passed."

Resting his weight down onto the railing Sasuke looked at her, "how did your mother pass?"

"She was killed in a human raid, protecting me, father was away battling the humans, and little did he know they wanted all the men to be away, she was brave in the end." She turned away from him, not wishing for him to see her tears as she fought them.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain pulling in his gut. He felt the emotion she was feeling, he felt the salty tears falling down her cheeks. He felt everything she felt. Her anguish, her pain, and even her pride as she tried to pull away from the emotions. He reached out with a large hand and touched her shoulder. He was stunned at the softness of her skin, so different then the rough skin of his palm which was weathered from training with the sword. She was everything he wasn't, emotional, soft, and beautiful.

She allowed his touch, she allowed him to step closer and turn her to face him. she looked up at him with light green eyes, tears looming to fall, her cheeks turning pink, her lips shiny and red from all her biting. He looked down at her with as much emotion as he could allow himself to show. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, her hands flew to his chest as he pulled her closer. Her head rested perfectly under his chin. She leaned into him as he held her. Her hands dropped from his chest and slowly ran under his arms and around his lower back, her hands collapsing together to hold him tighter.

It felt so good to be held once again by someone who cared. With his calm and stoic emotions pulling her out of her sadness she allowed herself to relax even more into him. She closed her eyes and listened, his breathing was slow. Every vampire breathes to makes them seem more human, the act was a long taught tradition to make them blend in when they were scattered to the four winds and hunted. The breath was now an unofficial tradition to pass down from generation to generation.

Sakura's eyes opened when she heard something coming from inside his chest….

**Thump**….**thump**….**thump**….

She gulped and brought her hands back to his chest to feel it, to make what she heard a reality—was that his….heart? But….that was impossible. All male vampires do not have a heartbeat until…they are placed with their fated mate. Being around her, feeding from her, possessing one another in most intimate possible way, would allow his heart to start beating, making him a man. His heart was not beating when they had first met….now it was.

Sasuke felt his body start to…thump. Something in his chest sprang to life. His heart…something he never thought would ever be allowed to come alive, was beating. Only his fated bride would have the ability to allow him to have a beating heart. Moments ago, it did not beat, he was as hallow as a tree knot, but now there was a heart thumping in his chest, and he was not as heartless as he thought himself to be. She did it. She made his heart come to life. This Haruno temptress was his fated one, the bride he did not believe existed. She was the one destined to remain at his side for the rest of eternity. She was his in every sense of the word. She was a Haruno and he was a Uchiha, mortal enemies, but fated mates.

A match destined to go up in flames because of it.

She pulled away at arm's length and looked up at him with stunned eyes, she licked her lips before speaking, "you…you're…I am..." her words were not helpful at the moment.

So Sasuke finished for her, "you're _**mine**_." He then closed the gap between their lips and kissed his bride for the first time.

* * *

Okay so I updated, please don't kill me, but do review, I know how much you all love this story.

Amazing, I started writing this in 2007….I was fourteen! I'm nineteen now and am a better writer then I was then; I might go back and revise the earlier chapters. But don't worry this story is not forgotten or done. I just finished up my first semester of _university_ and have time to return to my stories. So much more happens.

Benten is the goddess of love in ancient Japanese culture.

_**Please make me feel like I have an audience to write for and explode my email inbox with your reviews.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Old: Two Vampire Clans have been feuding for hundreds of years, what would happen if two members fell in love with one another? Can they keep their forbidden love alive, or more importunately, each other? SasuSaku,

New: The honorable clans of Haruno and Uchiha have feuded for millennia. With a pact sealed in blood Uchiha will seek to destroy them, the children of these two houses are fated mates, forbidden yet undeniable. Can they choose each other? Or Death?

* * *

Dark Clans

Chapter 12

Sasuke held Sakura to him as he kissed her. His hands tightened against the curve of her back as he angled his lips against hers, when she gasped he entered her mouth, exploring every corner of her cavern. Her eyes were wide; in shock of what he had said and that he had kissed her. Slowly he pulled her into joining the kiss, her hands rose to hold his chin as her eyes closed. Everything became intensified, the night ceased to exist, there was just the two of them, in each other's arms. His hands became like smoldering heat against the cool gown to her back, his lips almost like a fresh cup of water spilling from a jeweled goblet.

This is what it felt like to kiss your fated mate! Life and destruction. Heat and cold, everything has a beginning and an end, but for true mates everything goes around and around in an never-ending circle of life and beginning. She closed her eyes and let everything wash over her; it was so nice to have someone hold her. To have that sparkling feeling, to just feel so special and protected at the same time. She enjoyed the embrace Sasuke gave her; she enjoyed the warmth, and the protectiveness he gave off.

No one has truly protected her since her mother died.

_The King only went through the motions of a father…._

_Father…_

_Haruno…._

_Uchiha…._

_ARRANGED MARRIAGE!_

Sakura jumped back and pulled away from Sasuke's embrace. He nearly growled when he felt her move away and advanced upon her to take her back. Sakura pushed her hands against his chest and warded him off, her sea foam green eyes holding his red gaze. His eyes had fully transitioned to red. The pulps as small as a black bead, the red a crimson color, deeper than any red she has seen before. His hands tensed against her shoulders as he fought himself from taking hold of her.

"I shouldn't have done that." She said, "That should not have happened."

"What?" Sasuke pulled away from her, puzzled by her words. Clearly she felt the same feelings, clearly she knew they were fated, why shouldn't that have happened? "You're my mate, what could be more right?"

"It's because of that—this is a cursed match." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself, "we can't be together."

"We can be together. When the clans separated all the hopes and dreams vampires alike had of finding their mates were destroyed. It's a miracle that we found each other. You made my heart beat, something that I thought would never happen."

"Our clans are at war, a match like this could never work. This was a mistake! I should have never escaped from the castle that night, I should have never met you!" she turned away from him and started off.

"You don't honestly believe that?" Sasuke said as he willed his eyes back to their black color as he followed her. "You feel it," using is speed he advanced, "every fiber of your body is electrified when you are around me. This match is fated; you cannot fight destiny any more than you can fight your hunger for blood. It just is." She kept walking away from him, heading deeper into the lush green overgrown garden. Anger swelled inside his chest as he stopped and watched her run, "here I am, the one being in this world who thought it was impossible to have a mate and to even feel the emotion of love—and _I'M_ the one trying to convince you to accept our bond!"

That seemed to tick her off; she stopped and turned to look at him, "I never said that I don't accept it. Every female's dream is to find her mate. Since we were little we have been told our parents stories about how the male will bend over backwards to keep his female safe. The idea of being possessed and obsessed over by a powerful and large male is what we fed on as children. All I have ever wanted was a story like that to tell my children and grandchildren. But we cannot be together, we cannot allow this bond to overpower the fact that I am a Haruno and you are Uchiha, feuding clans that would never allow this bond. So you see; this cannot be our death sentence— I will not allow myself to die like some star-crossed-lover story."

"I want you, I am holding myself back, but soon I won't be able to. My bloodlust and desire for you will override my rational thought— I _will_ storm your home and find you. I will kill any male relative of yours that gets in my way. I will take you kicking and screaming if I have to. I will keep you at my side forever." He traced in front of her, standing on her toes looking down at her, anger swelling in his body. He captured her attention when he allowed his fangs to appear, the tip of his tongue absently running across the left tip. Her jade eyes looked up at him, both frightened and intrigued by him. "I will not simply turn a blind eye to this bond. I will not let you slip away from me. You are my female, mine to drink from, mine to protect, and it will be my children that you tell our story too."

She gulped in fear, but deep in her mind she was swooning, this large male was claiming her. Yes the obsession was a bit much and a little freaky, but it is what tells the females that their males won't be swayed by another; all his thoughts and actions will be about her. She thought about her next action, if she managed to escape him and make her way back to the Haruno castle, he'd follow her. A male vampire denied his female, with a new heartbeat, and overridden with the desire to drink the blood of his mate would create a bloodbath for her clan, and cause who knows how much uproar for the other clans to wage war onto his own clan. If she stayed she would be turning her back on her family, her clan, and a possibility for peace between the clans. She bit her lip as the weight of two decisions nearly crushed her.

Seeing her emotions weaken and worry her Sasuke protectively wrapped his mate into his arms, cradling her into his chest, loving the feeling that she, so much smaller than he, fit perfectly against him. Where he was rough and hard like the mountains jutting into the ocean, she was soft and smooth, like the ocean beating away the jagged edges. They fit one another. For once something belonged to Sasuke. Something was his and his alone.

No longer did he have to suffer in silence while his family praised the elder brother and pushed him aside into the darkness of the clan, unwanted and overlooked. For too long has he deprived his emotions, his anger and jealousy towards Itachi seemed irrelevant, but the other emotions, such as love and compassion flowed into him, no longer forgotten and wasted inside his body. He has waited for her to appear for what seemed to be hundreds of years. What his father viewed as weakness, his emotions, his wanting of love and attention, and his strive to be of worth to someone was now only for her.

She felt everything he felt. His heartbeat soothed her as she leaned against him. Placing her hand over his chest she felt it, calm and strong. The thumping reminded her of thunder storms, the frightening yet all powerful drumming of the thunder, bringing a harmonious feeling of being one with the earth. She felt his hands hold her to him, he would protect her, but he would not be denied. Feeling him against her she'd know how hard it would be to leave him, if Sasuke were to bite her than share his blood with her in a vampires kiss, he'd claim her as his female.

As a claimed female she would never want to be ripped from his side, her place would be with him for the rest of eternity. But she would have to leave, she would have to hurt him by denying the claim, she would have to marry Prince Itachi for a hope of a better future for both of their clans. Fate would never allow them the circumstance to remain together. How cruel is destiny? To match up forbidden mates, to possibly cause the destructions of the Uchiha and Haruno clans, a fate worse than death.

As if he was reading her mind Sasuke leaned back to look down upon her, "Stay." He said.

"Sasuke," licking her lips she worried about her next words, "I _can't_ stay."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to," she fought back salty tears, "I understand that I am meant for you and its killing me to have to leave you."

"Then don't leave, come away with me, we'll go off, far beyond the reaches of the clans, to territories unclaimed. We can be together like destiny has wished us to be."

"That's just it; destiny is not mine to have." Slowly she placed her hands, cool and shaking against his face, "I am…who I am will not allow me to have a life of my own choosing. My king has already chosen my fate. I am promised to another man."

"Let your king and intended come, I will claim you and they will have no choice but allow me my mate."

"My king and my intended are powerful. If you challenge them, the peace that has been orchestrated will collapse and our clans will return to war. It is my duty to protect my clan, your clan even. I cannot break away from this marriage. If you claim me, when I am married I will be destroying you, I cannot look upon your face and know that I am causing you pain. You'll hate him, and me, and to exact your vengeance you will wage war _within_ your own clan."

"My own clan?" Sasuke mused.

"The reason why I would not give my name is because…" her tears finally fell, Sasuke reached down and dabbed them away with his thumbs, feeling her shake, "because…I am set to be married to Prince Itachi Uchiha, I am Princess—"

"—Sakura Haruno." He gasped.

"How," Sasuke became skill, "how do you know my name?"

His face was blank, but his eyes showed her he was angry, range and hatred boiled into existence inside him. The hands on her neck moved to her shoulders, gripping her with a smoldering fiery touch, his fangs grew, intensifying his animalistic rage. From inside his chest laughter, no dark chuckling found its way from his body and into her ears. His eyes burning red like blood.

"Sasuke," she pushed against his steal hands and moved closer to him, fitting her hands against the sides of his head, angling his face closer to her. "Sasuke you need to calm down, you might alert the hunters or the Haruno clan of your presence. Calm down." Her plea fell on deaf ears; he was too far gone in his anger. She felt all his anger and power manifest around them. The only way to reach him was through their fate connection, by reaching him with her sole to his. Using all her strength she brought his lips to meet hers.

Almost instinctively Sasuke's energy quitted, his eye closed and his hands against her softened, bringing her closer to him. Quickly taking charge of the kiss Sasuke caressed his hands over her shoulders and into her hair while his tongue skillfully slipped past hers and explored her, relearning the knowledge he learned from their last shared kiss. Her hands fell from his face to his shoulders, taking hold of his shirt and holding on for her own life. Time seemed to shop, it was as if they existed somewhere else, forgotten by the rest of the world and now in a place where only Sakura and Sasuke may live. The kiss became a fiery passion, consuming each other; both not knowing where one ended and the other began. When the kiss broke Sasuke had traced them inside the castle.

Holding her to him he placed his nose against her right ear, affectionately caressing the soft skin and even softer tresses of her hair. "You are _**perfect**_ for me." Sasuke mumbled into her ear as he held her tighter.

"What?"

"Destined, designed, we are meant to be together, to end the war of the clans."

"How do you know that? My marriage to your prince will end the war."

Pulling back and holding her gaze he smirked. "_My_ prince," Sasuke wanted to laugh, "Is my elder _brother_. I am the second son, _Prince_ Sasuke."

"Oh my…." Stunned Sakura reached up with a shaking hand to run the pads of her fingers over his face, his body relaxed into her touch, leaning down to receive more of her soft caress. "What are we going to do?"

"I will contest the marriage, if we prove that we are mates the king will have no choice to undo the blood promise and marry us."

"Do you think it would work?"

"It will work." His eyes bleed red once again, his hands upon her waist gave her no room to move, "Sakura we have to complete the bond." Sasuke could no longer hold his bloodlust back, his fangs intensified. "It is the only way."

"Sasuke, not yet." She pleaded.

"_**I am going mad**_." His voice changed, blood echoed in what was the silky tone of his voice. Dark hallow circled appeared under his eyes. He became so menacingly powerful, she felt like an ant that was easily stepped upon. But she couldn't take her eyes off of him, her mate.

Her eyes widened as she became entranced by his eyes, frozen in his gaze. She didn't see destruction as others would say when you look into the eyes of bloodlust. She looked at the future. She saw them together walking hand in hand, kissing sweetly, his arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from anything that would dare endanger her. She saw their love manifest into children, many happy little faces, brought into the world by the purest thing a vampire was allowed to have, fate. Children of fated mates are said to be the most healthy and lively ones. She looked into their future together, hundreds no thousands of years side by side, her love and his protection would be all they would need, she saw no fighting, no blood, no clans, and all the happiness she'd ever want for all eternity. That was all she had ever wanted in her live, a tear escaped as she realized that Sasuke would be the one to give it to her. It would just be them, it would just be perfect.

As the happiness settled into her chest a new sensation woke her to reality, she felt his head drop to her neck. She held onto his shoulders and knew she would not fight him off. She could hear nothing but the sound of his heartbeat against her chest, everything else was silent. Sasuke chose his spot, gently teasing the skin of her neck, right next to her pulse, with his tongue. A realization that he was about to claim his mate swelled pride into his chest. He savored the sweat flavor of her skin before sinking his fangs into her skin in one smooth bite. Sakura groaned, and Sasuke drank. The sensation of her sweat blood flooding into his mouth made him want more. Just as it had been in the cave, he felt her blood bring power into his body. Her connection with him would make his power triple.

Her hands upon his chest loosened, her knees becoming weak. Gathering her into his chest more Sasuke, regarding the weekend state of her, released his hold on her. Her head dropped down and her eyes locked onto his face. She was between the emotions of happiness and ecstasy. Smirking he watched as her body healed his bit mark, her skin returning to its light alabaster color. With her in his arms Sasuke lowered them to the ground, angling her across his lap as he leaned against a wall. Her expression never changing, slowly her hand rose to cup his cheek, a smile graced her lips. She accepted it.

Male pride swelled. quickly, while she was still in the trance like state that is said to keep a female calm during a mate claim, Sasuke bit into his left wrist, his own blood, tasting more like her as his body absorbed hers, flowed into his mouth. He gathered enough for his side of the vampire's kiss and then brought his lips down to meet hers. Instantly her hands roughly grabbed the back side of his head, pulling him closers and she opened herself up to take in his blood. His blood tasted like starlight, pulsating bright and warm, but she also tasted her blood, sweat and cooling. When she had drunk every morsel of their mixed blood Sakura needed moor.

Moving to sit into his lap Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him, nipping with her teeth and teasingly flick her tongue against his. Sasuke's hands found themselves onto her bare back, feeling her skin tingle and heat up to his touch. Feeling her skin upon his hands made him want to feel nothing separating them. Flipping them over onto the cold marble floor Sasuke tugged at her gown, seeming to get the hint Sakura helped, showing him how to remove the gown without ripping the material. Feeling bold Sakura nipped at his lower lip with her fang, drawing a little more blood.

"Greedy," Sasuke smirked.

"You're intoxicating." She said as she sipped at the few drops that were her reward. With those drops she felt as if she was on fire, power surging through her veins.

_**(Lemon- you're welcome!)**_

Using this newfound energy she pushed against him, flinging them both back further into the castle, knocking down walls until they landed in a roofless room, the stars looking down upon them. Their mouths fused again as they rolled across the floor, hands flying to remove clothing, laughter and declarations of love mumbled between kisses. Feeling bare skin upon skin Sasuke flipped them over and looked down at his mate, lips red from his blood, eyes hooded by long dark lashes, looking only at him. Her hair wrapped around the floor and his wrists in disarray. This was everything; this is what he has been waiting for.

Her hands caressed the back of his head, lovingly, feeling every soft strand of his hair. He leaned to the side to kiss the smooth arch of her elbow before looking down at her. "You are mine." He vowed.

Smiling, she wanted to cry, "And you are mine."

Their lips met again as he lowered himself onto her, give her his full weight, and she accepted by cradling him to her. Without a word he twisted his hips and entered with pulsating fire. Both moaned at the sensation of being connected in the most intimate way two people could. As he started to move with deep thrusts Sakura's breath was caught in my throat. His forehead was pressed to her neck as he quickened his pace. Sakura held his head against her chest as pleasure build and run over her sensations, with his blood running through her system, the coupling was doubled in pleasure. Sasuke's breath started to become rapid as did his movements. He seemed to go deeper than ever before. They burned under the heat of being close together and against the coolness of the tile they became living flames of fire, consuming, and growing on life and each other. Sakura felt her whole being flow outside of her own body and become one with Sasuke's energy, creating one perfect being in existence. They became one with the stars as the white hot intensity of their joining took over and brought them both to the cataclysmic ending of pleasure.

Completely exhausted Sasuke felt her stiffen under his chest. Gathering all his energy he rolled to his back bringing his claimed mate with him. They stayed like that, molded together, the skin of their bodies still tingling from the claiming yet cooling as they relaxed. Sasuke didn't want to open his eyes; the realization of who they were would hit him and ruin this completely perfect moment.

Hours seemed to pass, maybe even days, yet neither moved. Sakura took pleasure in feeding off of his calm energy, soothing her, holding her back from reality. But her senses were kicking in, dawn would come, and they would have to separate. Feeling her decision she snuggled closer to him, resting her head into his chest, her right leg hooking around his waist, she would allow a few more moments to absorb him into her.

"Sasuke," Sakura mumbled against his chest, refusing to open her eyes or move an inch against him. "Dawn is approaching…"

Shifting against the cold floor of the room Sasuke ran his fingers through her long messy hair. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's not coming. Just stay with me."

"You're still in Haruno territory," slowly she pulled herself up to look lovingly at his face. When she made contact with his darker eyes she felt it, the complete circle, the bond between them was claimed, she was his and he was hers, forever. "You have to go."

Groaning Sasuke rose with her in hand, as they dressed Sasuke too his time, touching the smooth skin of her back, and kissing her neck, making her giggle in delight. Sakura smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head and set himself to rights. She watched the way ne moved, grace and command, the way he stood was with pride and power. This was her mate. She smiled as she inwardly vowed to love him for eternity.

Sasuke realized she was staring and smirked. "You don't want me to leave do you?"

She shook her head.

"Come," he held out his hand for hers, when she gave hers over gently he pulled her to his side and started to walk outside. "We are connected now, I'll never leave you, and I love you." He stopped when they were just at the border of the castle, where white flagstone pathway met overgrown grass. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you."

"And I love you, but I can't go back to that place, my father is angry with me, we have to find a way to break the agreement and still keep the peace. I will not be the starting point for a war."

"Have faith, thing will work out, destiny would not be that cruel."

"Yes it can." She worried.

"You need to stop worrying, place your trust in me. I'll find a way to keep everything safe. I'll protect you from everything." Earning her smile was like watching his first sunrise, warm, bright, and beautiful. "Tomorrow come back here and meet me." Sasuke held her face into his hands and kissed her lips, red as a rose, and his to kiss. He watched as her lashes slowly loomed over her sea foam eyes, giving her a dazed look. "We will figure something out." Willing himself to release her, he kissed her lips once more and forced him to leave, tracing himself into Uchiha Territory so he would not be tempted to remain with her.

Sakura held her arms as she felt his presence linger for a moment, then disappear altogether. Placing the pads of her fingers against her slightly swollen lips she felt his kiss. She closed her eyes and relived each feathery touch his hands had placed upon her skin. She smelled him all around her; the sent that remained in his blood overtook her senses as she felt him become one within her. Slowly she placed her hand on the side of her neck, knowing her fast healing had covered his bit mark, but by feeling it she got the sensation of what it had been like for his fangs to penetrate her neck, his lips sealing around her skin as his hands held her steadfast to him.

As she was readying herself to leave she caught sent of another vampire. That sent was all too well known to her. Sakura quickly checked herself over to make sure she was presentable. Smoothing down her hair she hoped he would not smell the blood, that he would not smell Sasuke in her system. The guards appeared first, tall men armed and ready to protect him. The three stood away from her as he made his way out of the tree and to her.

King Haruno was not pleased with the fact that she had disappeared once again when the night before he had commanded her to remain within the castle walls, under the protection of his personal guards, so he may keep an eye on her. He stood before her, eyes looking through her, anger and anticipation in his eyes.

Feeling overpowered Sakura bowed to him. "Father…"

"There you are my daughter." The king was angry, his rage rolled off of him in waves. "Tell me something Sakura, as your king would you do everything in your power to serve me?"

"As your daughter—"

"—we've established that you are first my subject, you have avoided me, run away from the guard placed with you to keep my heir safe, defied your king, dared to retort my authority as your king."

"I know I have disappointed you father—my king," looking to the ground she fisted her mother's gown, hoping to gain some of her strength, "but as your heir I have come to realize my place. I have decided to…" _give me strength_, "…allow you to marry me to the Uchiha Clan, for the sake of our clan. I sacrifice myself for you service."

"Well spoken, Sakura." King Haruno made a facial expression that was borderline pleased, but the look in his eyes told Sakura something different. "Now tell me what it is you want for this sudden and out of character tolerance for my decision."

"There are two princely brothers, allow me to marry the one of my choosing and the peace between the clans will still be—"

"—of your own choosing?" king laughed, "You damned foolish girl, do you not realized what position we are in? Do you not understand that you are mine to do with as I see fit, you are not a son; you have no right to choose anything for yourself. you live, speak, sit, stand, dress, and breathe at my choice. You cannot control your life, I control it. Your mother put feminist ideas into your head as a child, it is time you forget them. You are a princess, it is time you learned your place."

"I will never be yours to control! You bastard, you are not a king you are some sick and twisted creature; exercising a power that you never had over me. I will not marry Itachi Uchiha; to marry him would kill me, please do not make me suffer!"

"What do you know of suffering? You are a spoiled brat that does not know her place. Maybe it is time I taught you a lesson in suffering. You remember my personal ability, princess, do you?"

Sakura gasped, it was no secret to her that King Haruno was a general for one reason only; his ability to command others. One order, one single authoritative command from his lips must be followed for he had the power to make you obey. "Father no, I beg of you."

"It is too late to beg your dear father now." He raised his hands into the air, looking over the castle; his arms seemed so large they could reach the heavens. "I banish you, Sakura, you are to remain here until I see fit, and you will not leave these castle grounds, until you have learned to follow my will."

Sakura felt something press down onto her chest, hurting her, tears fell from her eyes as she realized he had ordered her. Leaving her in exile, keeping her from the protection of the Haruno Castle during the daylight and from the Hunters. "Father, please." She moved towards him but was stopped. It felt as if she was pressed against a wall, but it was his order, forbidding her to leave the grounds of the castle. "What am I to do when the sun rises?" she panicked, there was no roof, he'd be killing her.

King turned his back on her, his guards doing the same, "I suggest you take the hour or so you have, and dig a hole. I will return in three night's time, so you have a chance to think about your circumstance, daughter." They traced away.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She traced across the garden and forest, meeting resistance to her desire to leave. She threw rocks, trees, even herself against the invisible barrier keeping her there. She found herself crying in the spot that she had heard Sasuke's heart begin to beat. Her tears fell as she slumped to the ground, unable to hold back the feelings of abandonment and hatred for her own father. She wanted Sasuke to come back, to sooth her anger and kiss her. She wanted to remain by her mate's side. She felt so foolish for making him leave, it would have been better to have been discovered by her father and banished with Sasuke than to be exiled here alone. She looked up at the night sky, seeing the dark blues slowly cascade into purple, and then into orange. The sun was rising. As she watched the slow assent of the sun she felt her blood begin to boil inside her skin, not in anger but from the sun, she felt the sun's heat burning her cursed vampire blood.

"I will never forgive you." Sakura vow4ed as she retreated into the castle to find shelter for the day, and hope that Sasuke would return to her, quickly.

* * *

I am back, I know, very late. But I focused on my second semester of University, made the Dean's List yet again; I was in the newspaper for my academic achievements—I know I am a geek. But I had this chapter written for a while, and because of the lemon I had to change the rating from T to M because of the sexual themes, I even forgot it was a T, but hey I started this when I was fourteen.

To the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because right after my semester ended my Nana passed. I lived with her for twenty years and to say that I was depressed is an understatement. I'm just now starting to feel normal again, getting back to my original writings and to these fan fictions. Hopefully as I return to what will now be my "normal" life I can feel inspired to write again? I just haven't been feeling that spark I use to get when I opened Word and touched my keyboard. I will return to you my readers, I promise, I just need a little more time. My nana was my favorite and most important person, she helped raise me from birth and made me the woman I am today, and she even helped me decide to major in Medieval History. When a person that closes to you passes you feel displaced and out of step. Life doesn't seem normal, but you have to realize that life indeed goes on.


End file.
